Naru, my Lov
by AncientHistory
Summary: (sasunaru) Chap.20 up! Sakura is scheming up a diabolic plan to make Sasuke hers. Except her plan goes haywire and the impossible happens. Sasuke doesn’t fall for her! Instead, he falls for the ecstatic and flamboyant girl Sakura
1. Diabolic, but Perfect

Summary:  
  
Sakura is scheming up a diabolic plan to make Sasuke hers. Except her plan goes haywire and the impossible happens. Sasuke doesn't fall for her! Instead, he falls for the ecstatic and flamboyant girl Sakura indirectly brought to life (I know, I know: this sounds like something out of Frankenstein). This unfortunate girl is no other than our beloved Naruto! Naruto, much to his dismay, has become a gorgeous 'chick' after drinking a gender-switching potion intended for Sasuke. Find out what happens to Naruto as he, or rather she, attempts to come to terms with her new body and the pains of high heels, dresses and, yes, even her growing fondness for a particular dark-haired gennin.  
  
Author's note:  
  
To my dear cousin who has helped me so much in the unfathomable abyss I call the technological world, I am forever in your debt. As for this plotline it arose, in part, from you. I really didn't have any intentions of making this resemble your own fanfic called Femininity, but somehow it ended up as thus (to a slight degree). Hopefully you can forgive me.  
  
To the readers:  
  
Please realize that, although the scenario of Naruto becoming a girl is cliché, the specific idea of the effeminizing potion is my cousin's, firedaygon97. So please, don't report me to the cops!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
  
************************  
  
The // is equivalent to three consecutive periods. In other words, a pause or an interruption.  
  
Naru, My Love  
  
Chapter 1: Diabolic, but Perfect  
  
Sakura looked about the little room. A single sweeping glance covered its entire premise. The place was no bigger than a little cubicle, only large enough to house a small table and two stools. So, it seemed that she, 'Alice', had tumbled down a rabbit hole and was now doomed to face her tormentor, the Queen of Hearts. Except this Queen of Hearts was draped in a shabby, brown cloak and was grinning at her with a satanic smile. How did she manage to attract this type of people?  
  
The old woman beckoned Sakura to take a seat and the poor girl, half frightened and confused, reluctantly took the opposing stool. From across her the cloaked figure tapped her cracked nails together and eyed Sakura intently as if assessing her character. Sakura fidgeted under the witch's intense gaze, but refused to lower her eyes. Witch or not no one was going to make her feel afraid. She was in control here, wasn't she?  
  
The witch released a dry hackle that sounded more like a high-pitched squeak. Smiling fondly at Sakura she abruptly grabbed hold of her hands and held them in a death grip. Sakura struggled against her restrainer, but could not free herself.  
  
"Stop struggling, child," the woman urged gently as she leaned closer until her lips were just above Sakura's left ear. "I know your secret. I know what you desire most. So why struggle? Let me // help you."  
  
Sakura bit her lips and nodded mutely. The woman released another one of her trademark hackle, which was a mix between a hoarse laugh and a dry cough. Patting Sakura's hands gently, she released the girl and sat back in her seat. Closing her eyes slowly, she resumed the monotonous tapping of her fingers.  
  
"There's someone // a young man // you want to // endear to yourself, isn't that right?" the witch whispered. Sakura nodded, transfixed.  
  
"You wish he would look at you with as much love as you feel for him. You wish more than anything in the world that he could be yours?" the witch asked calmly. Again Sakura nodded.  
  
"What price are you willing to pay for this // wish, child?" the old woman finally asked.  
  
Sakura licked her suddenly dried lips and whispered: "anything." The witch eyed her warily as if assessing the credibility of her words before breaking into a toothy grin.  
  
"Induced love can be very costly // " she added after some time. "Are you positive you can pay the price?"  
  
"I'll give my life // " Sakura announced, only to have her brave declaration waved aside with a bemused smile.  
  
"Child, if you only knew how many dimwitted girls had offered me that."  
  
Sakura chose to ignore the comment. The witch smiled once more. Rubbing her temples wearily, as if she had suddenly developed a headache, the witch began murmuring quietly to herself.  
  
"How about // " she began, "ten years of your life?"  
  
Sakura's eagerly nodded her head. She would have agreed even if the witch had requested twenty.  
  
"You didn't let me finish," the witch interrupted, dimming Sakura's happiness and re-igniting fear. "I want the ten best years of your life, the prime years. In other words, I want your youth."  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped, but she managed to mouth the word 'why'.  
  
"Why??" the witch screeched as if the answer was obvious. "No point in claiming the last years of your life, Sweetie. What would I do with those? I would rather take your youth and invest that on my fading beauty. Well, what do you say? Do you agree?"  
  
Sakura chewed on her lips and blinked back unexpected tears.  
  
"What will he think of me?" she finally choked out, "all old and haggard?"  
  
The witch laughed wildly. "Silly child," she raved, "He'll be too blinded by his love for you to even know whether you're a man or a woman, much less what you look like. He'll be the most faithful of husbands, having eyes only for you. This I promise."  
  
Sakura gulped and shook her head violently. "I can't," she whispered, "I just can't."  
  
She turned away from the witch and headed for the entrance only to be halted by the woman's iron grip. Whipping her head around she found herself staring into fading grey eyes that were saturated with desperation. The woman's voice rose to an inhumanly high pitch, until she was practically wailing.  
  
"Child // child," she keened, "surely we can negotiate. I'll take a step back, you take a step forward and we'll meet in the middle."  
  
Seeing Sakura's perplexed look, the witch hastened to add: "It needn't be your ten best years. I'm perfectly happy with the following years after your prime. Say between the ages of 30-40?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No deal. 40-50," she proposed.  
  
The woman gnawed at her lips. "35-45" she pleaded, but Sakura would not budge an inch.  
  
"Fine, fine!" the woman hollered in frustration, "You win. 40-50." Sakura resisted the urge to smile as she shook the woman's winkled hand firmly, sealing the deal.  
  
***********************************  
  
Strutting from the infamous rat hole of the village sorceress, Sakura hummed happily to herself as she swung a little bag by the hook of its strings. Within the bag were the demonic remains of an ancient shrine maiden who had once harnessed the power of twenty moon cycles and with that ethereal power had seduced more than a thousand men under her hypnotic spell // or so the witch had claimed. All Sakura needed to do was mix the dark ashes into some tea and have her beloved drink from the concoction. One sip and he, Uchiha Sasuke, would be heads over heels in love with her.  
  
Sakura stopped abruptly in her tracks and released a devilish laughter that, unnervingly, resembled the witch's hackle. From across the street, several children stopped in the midst of playing and watched her pass. An eerie silence descended on the little group, as if their innocence had encountered for the first time a taste of the worst kind of evil, a teenage girl's unrestrained infatuation.  
  
************************  
  
Do you like? The first few chapters will be centered on Sakura, but I promise Naruto will quickly star, so please review!! (~_*) 


	2. Burden and Mistaken Identity

Author's note: Thanks a whole bunch for your reviews. I really appreciated them! For those who have questions, please keep reading. All shall be explained in due time.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
  
***************  
  
The // is equivalent to three consecutive periods. In other words, a pause or an interruption.  
  
Chapter 2: A Burden  
  
As always, her prey sat by himself at a little table away from the rest of the bustling group of young teenagers; oblivious to all the wistful looks tossed his way. Evidently, he was alone and ripe for the picking.  
  
Strolling casually to his side, much to the dismay of many other girls who were not his teammate and, thereby, not privileged to approach him legitimately, Sakura tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Sasuke didn't bother turning around.  
  
"Go away," he stated simply, "I want to be alone."  
  
Sakura bit her lips. He was so cold. But then again, that would quickly change. *You're not escaping my clutches this time, pretty boy* Sakura thought to herself and laughed inwardly.  
  
Smiling innocently, she plopped herself down on the seat across from him. She saw him hiss in annoyance and even watched fondly as he began to voice his objection. But just when he was about to dismiss her, Sakura latched onto his right arm tightly and began to cry.  
  
The normally composed boy gapped in shock and attempted to pry her off, but not before she managed to strike at his pity.  
  
"Sasuke-kun," she choked out between sobs, "I'm useless. I'll never be as strong as you or // or // or even that baka, Naruto!"  
  
She watched from the corners of her eyes as Sasuke's left eyebrow began to twitch.  
  
"Give it some time," Sasuke offered as comforting words while attempting to rise. But Sakura refused to let go, holding on to his arm as if it were her last life support.  
  
"That's what really hurts the most!" she declared in a new flood of tears, "I'm losing // I'm losing to the worst gennin in our village, an idiot who needed three tries before passing the examination. How can I // I can't even look at myself in the mirror. All I see is a useless girl, a useless girl who won't amount to anything. I'll never be strong enough. Never!"  
  
God but her acting was good. She could already see that Sasuke's emotionless face was cracking under her laments.  
  
"Sakura // " he began, but abruptly stopped, uncertain how to continue.  
  
"If I could only get a little stronger // just a little. I don't want to be the best, just stronger. Strong enough to protect myself. Strong enough to make me worthy of being your partner," she added stressing the last word and hoping he would get her double meaning. He didn't.  
  
"That's not important. You're my teammate now and we'll all protect you. So, stop crying Sakura. Don't // don't feel ashamed."  
  
*He's trying* Sakura certainly realized. *He's actually trying to comfort me. * The thought put an unpleasant taste to her ploy, but Sakura pushed it aside. Desperate acts called for desperate measures. After all, love pardoned all things, didn't it? *All right, Sakura, no more stalling. It's time to move on to part B of your master plan. *  
  
Sniffing a little, Sakura released her hold on Sasuke's arm slightly, just enough to make him relax, but not enough for him to run away. She heard him sigh and reluctantly sat back down. *Ha! You should have ran! * she thought inwardly and refrained from smiling.  
  
"Sometimes I think I should have been born a boy. Maybe if I were physically stronger I would // but, it's so hard!" she broke out.  
  
From her lowered lids she saw Sasuke chew his lips. *Perfect. *  
  
"It's so hard to know you're the weakest, that you can never help, that you're only a burden." Sakura sunk her voice to a low whisper at that last word, achieving just the proper effect. Sasuke fell for her bait. The boy was obviously distressed.  
  
"You're not a burden, Sakura. You never were," he started to say, but seeing the incredulous look on her face he hastened to name some of her best attributes. "You're attentive, responsible and lord knows you have more brains than that baka, Naruto // "  
  
Sasuke never finished his sentence, because a certain deep wail from Sakura drowned out all words. Several people were staring at them now and eying Sasuke warily, as if he were some how accountable for Sakura's emotional state. Grimacing, Sasuke once again attempted to free his arm, more so for the purpose of regaining circulation than the immediate embarrassment he felt. But, of course, Sakura wasn't done with him // yet.  
  
"Sasuke // can you do me a favor?" Sakura managed to ask between sobs.  
  
By now, Sasuke was willing to do a thousand favors, anything to get away and get away fast. He nodded quickly before even clearly hearing the exact request Sakura had expertly inserted between more sobs.  
  
Once his approval was obtained a joyous Sakura released her prey. Faking one last sniff, she demonstratively wiped her tear-streaked face and smiled tentatively.  
  
"Thank-you, Sasuke-kun," she mouthed, gaining Sasuke's reluctant nod before turning to leave.  
  
As Sakura walked away, she called back just loud enough so that everyone could hear: "I'll meet you on the training grounds at 5:00am sharp tomorrow!"  
  
Sasuke sucked in a shocked breath. Bewildered, he wondered when he had ever agreed to meet Sakura anywhere, much less tomorrow on their only day off. A flash of orange descended beside him and straightened. Normally Sasuke would have smacked that mass of orange sharply on the head for eavesdropping, but having yet to recover from his confusion, Sasuke was uncharacteristically quiet.  
  
"You're going, aren't you?" his other teammate asked.  
  
Sasuke finally turned to face the boy, surprised to find that a thoughtful look graced Naruto's face.  
  
"Huh?" he managed to ask.  
  
"You're going, aren't you?" Naruto repeated facing Sasuke fully.  
  
"Where? For what?" Sasuke croaked.  
  
"To your one-on-one training session with Sakura tomorrow, of course" Naruto stated simply.  
  
"What?! She got me to agree to that? To hell I'm going!" Sasuke spat out harshly, "I have better things to do than have her use me as a trophy to gloat over."  
  
He turned to leave, but a certain hard grip on his shoulder propelled Sasuke back. The look he saw Naruto give him sent a tint of fear down his spine.  
  
"A ninja always keeps his words," Naruto said in a deadly soft voice, "Maybe for someone like you who've always been at the top you can't feel what it's like to be // a burden. But I'm not asking you to feel, Sasuke, -- God knows you're a cold-blooded bastard -- all I'm asking is that you understand. Go."  
  
Sasuke blanched at the last word. To think such an authoritative and stern command could have come from such a small boy, a boy he was unwittingly growing to respect more and more each day. Shrugging off Naruto's hand, Sasuke stepped away. Regaining his usual air of aloofness, he turned to leave.  
  
As he did so, Sasuke casually tossed a half-hearted response to his teammate: "I'll go."  
  
Naruto found himself smiling, despite the constraint on his heart. It was enough. It was enough to wish her happiness, wasn't it? It had to be.  
  
***********************************  
  
Mistaken Identity  
  
Sakura placed her items carefully in a bag, reassuring herself that she had everything necessary for tomorrow, the day of her triumph. Drunk with anticipation she burst into a peal of wicked laughter.  
  
***********************************  
  
Sasuke arrived at the strike of five. *The fool was going to pay for his punctuality* Sakura realized happily. She watched from the corners of her eyes as Sasuke set his training gears next to hers. Restraining her usual smile, Sakura plastered a serious expression on her face before turning to face her love. Crossing her arms across her chest she walked boldly to where he stood.  
  
Her eyes narrowed just to the right degree. "Don't go easy on me, today," she stated simply. "I can't be babied anymore. Train with me like you do with Naruto."  
  
Sasuke nodded, a bit taken aback by the solemn face before him. Sakura had never appeared so determined and resilient. Could it be that she had an inner strength he didn't know of?  
  
The rest of the morning was spent on total exertion. Neither of them slackened their pace, and although Sasuke could see that Sakura was hitting her limit, nothing he said or did could detain her strive to get stronger. He found himself admiring this strong Sakura more so than he ever did the docile one who constantly trailed after him like a lost lamb.  
  
In the midst of springing at him, Sakura strength seemed to snap and she faltered, coming to an abrupt skid on the ground. Moaning in pain, she slumped down, every muscle in her body shaking. She hadn't meant to train this hard. But somehow, it had felt right to try her hardest, to gain Sasuke's attention by not gaining it.  
  
Could this be // could this be the secret to winning his affection? Had she forfeited ten years of her life attempting to obtain something that could have be won simply by earning his respect first? No! She wouldn't believe. She couldn't. It was too late to go back now. But was she even strong enough to carry through with her plan?  
  
Before Sakura could further contemplate the matter a shadow fell across her. Glancing up, she found herself looking into Sasuke's worried face.  
  
"It's enough, Sakura," he said softly, "let's call it a day." He leaned down to help her up.  
  
"No, I can go on. Please don't stop on my account," she cried.  
  
"I'm not stopping for you, Sakura," Sasuke replied, "I'm beat. Let's rest." Sakura smiled and nodded, allowing Sasuke to guide her to a bench.  
  
Collapsing onto the wooden seat, Sakura rummaged in her bag for a water bottle and took a sip. The cold fluid felt good sliding down her parched throat. Then she saw them, the towels she had prepared the night before. Should she // use them? Turning to look at her target, she saw him running a hand through his damp hair. *God, does he even know how edible he looks right now?*  
  
Licking her lips nervously Sakura snatched at the towels before her resolution left her. Tossing one at Sasuke she frantically ran the other over her neck and arms. She saw Sasuke nodded his thanks and began to wipe the sweat from his own face.  
  
*Breathe! Breathe!* She screamed inwardly. As Sasuke inhaled, Sakura exhaled, releasing the pint up air in her lungs. *Any minute now, any minute now. Com'on. Yes!*  
  
Sasuke scratched at his throat as if it were suddenly very parched. He ran a tentative tongue over his dry lips. *This is it! Here's your chance!* Reaching slowly into her bag, Sakura whipped out another water bottle, the one whose rim she had painstakingly anointed with the ashes.  
  
She handed it casually to Sasuke, saying as she did: "here." Voicing that single word had taken more courage than she thought possible.  
  
Sasuke gladly thanked her and started to twist off the gap. She watched as he raised the bottle to his lips. *Yes! Yes! Drink it! Drink it!*  
  
Only the person who drank from it wasn't Sasuke, it was // could it be? No!!! A puff of smoke revealed a blonde-haired shinobi sitting next to her.  
  
When he saw the shocked expression on her face, Naruto touched his face, feeling the all too familiar whisker-like trademarks. Damn! His cover was blown. Naruto dropped the bottle and fled the scene before a boiling Sakura exploded into a string of curses that would have shocked even Kakashi-sensei to hear.  
  
********************  
  
*Laughs diabolically* Poor Naruto!! You all hate me for doing this, but deep down I know you love the irony of it all. Early warning: it only gets worse for Naruto. If you're interested, please keep reading. Don't stop reviewing either! (~_*) 


	3. Duty

  
**Author's note:** Sorry guys for not updating sooner. I wanted to change my format, but being the deuce I am about computers, I had to do a little inquiring first. In any case, here's the third chapter. Hope you guys like it.   
Once again, thanks to all the reviewers! It warms my heart to read such encouraging comments. _sniff, sniff_ (~_*)   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto   
*****************  
  
The // is equivalent to three consecutive periods. In other words, a pause or an interruption.   
**Chapter 3: DUTY!**   
***Flashback (earlier that morning)***   
Sasuke woke with a start, as he always did on this certain day of this particular month. An insistent thought was pounding at the edge of his mind, intensifying as if a sledgehammer was wedged into his skull.   
What did he have to do today? What? One glance at his spotless calendar with its sole marking eased the throbbing. So it was that time of year again. Was this what his body was telling him?   
As his pain ebbed, Sasuke struggled out of bed and hurried to finish his morning toiletry. Presently, he emerged from the bathroom and strolled to his closet where he removed a formal black suit. Donning it on he glanced at himself in the mirror. The dark colour of the fabric contrasted horribly with his fair skin. He despised the suit. He despised what it connoted and most of all he despised what he had to wear it for.   
Every year brought the same ordeal, the same daunting guilt as he entered that place of death and kneeled before his family tomb. He would stay there for hours, cleaning the burial grounds, placing fresh flowers and incenses on the shrine, as if his single day of worship was enough to compensate for his neglect the entire year.   
It wasn't as if he didn't want to show his respect more often, but rather that he couldn't. He couldn't endure the suffering it brought him each and every time. Because, while performing his normal responsibilities of trimming the grass and washing the tombstones, his heart would beat so hard he was often afraid he would faint. Was this how the heart of the guilty beat? He was sure it was.   
Raising a callous hand he ran it over his reflection, the two-dimensional image that was so much like that other man. He was growing up to be more and more like him everyday. What could possibly ensure that he wouldn't become the same ruthless monster? Only death, only death would prevent such an occurrence. Oh how he yearned for that day when he could avenge his family and in the process kill himself. Life was not worth living if it meant living this way.   
Sighing, Sasuke opened his window and leapt onto the ground, stealthy merging into the shadows of the trees and disappearing out of sight. Unbeknown to him a blur of orange was following close behind.   
**Naruto's POV:**   
_Sasuke must really be out of it if he can't sense me trailing_ Naruto thought as he bounced from tree to tree.   
He had waited for the silent boy for what had felt like ages before seeing him leave through the window. _So the asshole had put some consideration into his outfit. A suit for crying out loud! It was as if he'd prepare for a date with Sakura rather than just a simple training session. The arrogant bastard!_   
But even as he thought this, a smile creased his face. So the jerk did have a heart. He cared enough and that was redeeming. _Perhaps he will make Sakura happy._ Thinking this, Naruto felt his heart lightening ever so slightly. He would be happy for her.   
Seeing that Sasuke was going to keep his promise, Naruto decided to leave. But just as he was about to turn around, a certain shift in Sasuke's direction stalled him. Sasuke had taken a left turn and was now running in the opposite direction, skimming through the commonly unused dirt road as if he had traveled it a hundred times before. Frowning, Naruto followed him.   
Unfortunately, his luck ran out. In his haste to catch up with Sasuke he had expelled too much charka, allowing the other boy to detect his trace. Sasuke came to an abrupt halt and whirled sharply around. Naruto let out a small gasp at his sudden stop and effectively gave away his position in the process. Immediately a kunai came whizzing at his head. Frantically attempting to dodge it, Naruto lost his balance and fell from the tree, landing with a crash against the gravel ground.   
"What are you doing following me, Dobe?" Sasuke asked through clenched teeth.   
Naruto rose unsteadily to his feet and spat out some blood. That fall had really hurt, but he wasn't going to admit that any time soon to the dark-haired ninja in front of him. So rather then respond to Sasuke's question, Naruto posed his own.   
"What are _you_ doing? Have you forgotten that you promised to meet Sakura this morning at the training grounds?"   
Naruto watched as an evidently sour Sasuke became even sourer. Surprisingly, he caught a look of regret flickering briefly over Sasuke's face before the stoic boy resumed his normal expression.   
"I'm not going," Sasuke replied in length before turning to leave.   
But a violent shove from behind sent Sasuke tumbling forward into the dirt. He rose indignantly and looked at his soiled suit. _The blonde was going to get it now!_   
Grinding his teeth, Sasuke swung around and sent his fist crashing into Naruto's jaw. Except, the unexpected happened. Naruto didn't fall. In fact, he didn't even budge. He stood perfectly still under Sasuke's devastating blow, despite being in a great deal of pain. Sasuke withdrew his fist slowly and eyed the fox boy. Naruto's silence was having a strange effect on him, posing an even more intimidating force than were he to show overt anger.   
"Are you satisfied?" Naruto finally asked. "Now can you go back with me?"   
Sasuke blinked twice before Naruto's words registered. _God, but this boy isn't normal. He must really care for Sakura._ Already starting to regret his action, Sasuke attempted to explain.   
"I // I can't, Naruto," he whispered. "Tell Sakura I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to her // somehow."   
"What can be more important than helping a friend regain faith in herself?" Naruto demanded softly, resting a hand on Sasuke's sleeve and halting his process.   
"Duty," Sasuke replied in an equally gentle voice, before he pried free Naruto's fingers and sprang into the woods.   
For a split second Naruto was frozen to the spot, uncertain how to respond. Then he found his voice and hollered after the retreating back of his teammate: "Damn you, Sasuke! What am I suppose to tell her???"   
***End of flashback***   
**********************   
This explains a lot, doesn't it? Hope you guys are less confused and more sympathetic towards Sasuke's and Naruto's actions. (~_*) 


	4. Duty continue

  
**Author's Note:** Sorry, guys. Chapter three wasn't suppose to end that quickly. This here is the ending to the chapter, but I was too lazy to repost the entire chapter in its full entity. So I posted this as Part II of Chapter three.   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.   
****************   
The // is equivalent to three consecutive periods. In other words, a pause or an interruption.   
**Frantic**   
**Present time:**   
Sakura ran quickly to the witch's hole, still fuming from the 'unfortunate' event of that morning.   
_*Damn that Naruto! She was going to kill him! She was going to skin him alive and hang him in the forest for the animals!*_   
But first she had to find the witch. She had to get her to reverse the supposed blessing that had now become a curse. It was sure as hell difficult enough enduring Naruto's little crush on her. How could she possibly survive his unconditional love? Just the thought alone made her shudder.   
Arriving at the door, Sakura proceeded to knock, only to have the wooden frame open from within, causing her to fall forward. Fortunately something soft, or rather something thin and bony, broke her fall. Sakura found herself sprawled across the witch. Scrambling to her feet, she aided the old woman up.   
"You have to help me!" Sakura cried at the same time the witch asked worriedly: "Did you let him drink it??!!"   
They stared at each other in confusion, before Sakura yelled: "Help me!" at the same time the witch screeched: "Did you?!"   
Biting her lips in frustration, Sakura gestured for the witch to speak first, only to have the old woman motion her to do the same. In the end, Sakura raised her hands in surrender and told the witch her plight.   
"So you didn't give it to the one you love?" the witch asked for perhaps the twentieth time.   
"Yes, yes! So help me. What am I to do?"   
The witch heaved a sigh of relief and then her face clouded in fear.   
"Whom exactly did you give it to?" she demanded suddenly latching on to Sakura's arm.   
"You're hurting me. Let go!" cried Sakura shaking her arm as if a leech hung from it.   
"Answer me!" hollered the witch in her high pitch voice. "Who did you give it to??"   
"No one important, just the loudest, most obnoxious ninja in this entire village. So you see, you have to help me! I can't have him swear eternal love to me! I would sooner die!"   
But the witch was oblivious to Sakura's pleas. She was now leaning against the door as if the world was slipping from beneath her feet.   
"Oh God, oh God!" she mumbled. "It has started. I've started the ball rolling. Oh God // Oh God."   
"What?! What are you talking about? What about Naruto? He's in love with me now!"   
"No, you foolish child!" the woman cried harshly, effectively ending Sakura's complaints.   
"We have more to fear than that. The ashes I gave you wasn't a love mixture // it was // it was // "   
"What? What was it?" whispered Sakura.   
"It was a gender switching potion," the witch managed to croak out.   
Sakura stared uncomprehendingly at the witch in awkward silence before bursting out in happy laughter.   
"Is that it??" she cried, "Thanks heaven it was only a gender shifting // GENDER SWITCHING POTION!!!"   
The woman clamped a hand over Sakura's gapping mouth and dragged the pink-haired gennin into her lair.   
*******************   
Mauh! Ha! Ha! I told you it would only get worse for Naruto! Mah, mah, don't cry. (*_~) 


	5. Eat Dirt and Alert: Danger!

  
**Author's Note:** I will update every 2-3 days for the Christmas holiday. After that, everything will depend on my hectic schedule. I'll try to post as many chapters as I can during this time. But, mind you, I feel encouraged to post a lot quicker if I receive a lot of reviews. Hint, hint. (~_*)   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.   
*********************   
The // is equivalent to three consecutive periods. In other words, a pause or an interruption.   
**Chapter 4: Eat Dirt**   
*Meanwhile*   
Naruto kicked angrily at his door before fumbling for his keys and stepping inside. _Damn!_ It was Sasuke's entire fault. If he hadn't ran off, then Naruto would never have pretended to be him and Sakura would never have found out. And if Sakura had never found out, then he would never be standing here thinking these absurd thoughts right now.   
_Damn him!_ Naruto cursed angrily under his breath before storming off to fetch a bowl of ramen.   
But even when the soothing smell of his favorite food waffled up his nose, Naruto found he couldn't eat. He had just lost the only girl he had ever loved and for what? Nothing, but the selfless wish of making her happy; happy with a stupid asshole, who couldn't even treat her right. _Damn!_   
Naruto couldn't stand sitting at the table mewling over his ill fate for another second. He had to apologize to Sakura. He had to // No // on second thought, he would save that for a later time, perhaps when she had cooled down a little. If that were even possible.   
Naruto's fist clenched and he slammed it violently down, upsetting the ramen boil and spilling steaming noodle across the wooden surface of the dinning table. Pacing about in agitation, he mumbled incoherently to himself: "I have to do something! Anything! Now!" Then it came to him. He would kick the crap out of the creep completely responsible for this. He would find Uchiha and show him a piece of his mind. _Damn him! This is all his fault!_   
Completely lost in his rising anger, Naruto failed to notice the subtle changes taking over his body.   
********************   
He found Uchiha all right -- right in a secluded clearing picking weeds. _Damn bastard!_ He was out here picking weeds to his heart's content, rather than spend some quality time with perhaps the loveliest girl in their village. The asshole was definitely not normal.   
Gliding down the tree he was perching on, Naruto crawled slowly forward. The last thing he wanted was to announce his arrival to Sasuke. But he needn't worry. Sasuke was completely involved in his work, diligently plucking away at the interweaving weeds as if they were some abominable enemy.   
_How could anyone be so engrossed in grass?_ Naruto wondered as he stepped closer. Bending down he picked up a small pebble and tossed it at Sasuke, watching as it bounced off his head. _His skull must be made out of rubber_ Naruto thought and sneered. Only his sneer didn't last very long. In less than a fraction of a second he was plastered against the ground, Sasuke's feet pressed painfully against his stomach.   
Recognizing his co-partner, Sasuke eased the pressure on Naruto's abdomen ever so slightly.   
"Dobe // I told you not to follow me," he hissed, his anger replacing his initial kindness.   
_The bastard found him. He found him in his most sacred place. He was violating the sanctity of the Uchiha burial grounds and that was unforgivable._   
Sasuke found himself re-administering pressure, subconsciously grinding the heel of his shoe into the smaller boy. It was only Naruto's pitiful whimpers that finally drew him back to reality. Lifting his foot, he shoved angrily at Naruto's hip.   
"Get out of here!" he hollered.   
He watched as a gasping Naruto struggled to his feet, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. He was heaving violently, body bent and contorted in pain.   
"Damn you // " Naruto rasped between breaths, "Damn you // UCHIHA!!"   
_How dare the bastard take it out on him? He should be the one rubbing his foot into his stomach. In fact, he'll do just that; he'll rub it into his smirking face! The damn bastard deserved it!_   
Flinging himself angrily at Sasuke, Naruto tackled him to the ground, forgetting all his training and every possible jutsus' that could have be used. Sasuke found himself flipped onto his front as an infuriated Naruto straddled his back painfully. A hand grabbed hold of his hair and rubbed his face into the ground.   
"Eat dirt!" Naruto hollered, but his triumph was short lived.   
Freeing his right arm, Sasuke managed to wrestle the flailing Naruto off. Once both of them were on their feet, they circled each other slowly, arms outstretched like wild animals ready to pounce. Unexpectedly, Sasuke leapt forward and extended his left leg. It made solid contact with Naruto's chest, sending the blonde staggering backwards.   
Lowering his leg, Sasuke dusted himself off, all the while never once lifting his eyes from his fallen opponent. He could hear Naruto groaning. _Why wasn't the fool getting up?_ True, the kick had been a heavy one, but Naruto had always recovered from harder ones before. What was wrong with him this time?  
Then a frown creased Sasuke's face; his ears had picked up the muffled sounds of Naruto's sobs. _Damn! Could the Dobe // could he actually be crying?_   
"Dobe // " Sasuke whispered cautiously as he slowly approached the hunched orange figure.   
_He's pretending. He's not really hurt_ Sasuke attempted to reason. Only the heart-wrenchingly painful sobs contradicted his claim, becoming all the more clearer as he made his way closer. Although the fool was attempting to silence his sobs, they were escaping his mouth in hitched gasps. _He's faking it! He's not hurt!_ Sasuke cried inwardly, only this second declaration sounded even less convincing than the first.   
"Dobe // " Sasuke said softly as he reached out for Naruto's arm.   
But an angry hand pushed him away. Sasuke found himself backing off a few steps as a disarrayed and evidently hurting Naruto rose to his feet. Sasuke watched in slight confusion as the blonde swayed slightly, all the while clutching his chest. Could he have cracked Naruto's rib, sent it into the soft tissue of the lung? No, the fool wasn't bleeding. Then why //   
"I // hate // you," Naruto hissed before he turned and limped away.   
Sasuke stared after his disappearing form, all the while wondering why such a small comment from such an inferior person could hurt him so much.   
*******************   
**Alert! Danger!**   
Sakura raced through the village, frantically scanning the streets for an obnoxious teen in an orange jumper suit. Where was he? Where had he gone? She had to find him. She had to // before the unimaginable happened. _God, where are you Naruto?? Do you even know how much danger you're in??_   
*******************   
***Meanwhile***   
Naruto stumbled wearily through the woods. His pace was slackening.   
How could a kick hurt him so much? It had felt as if Sasuke had sunk his foot into the softest, most vulnerable part of his body. Leaning heavily against a tree, Naruto bit his lips. _Damn!_ It still hurt. The pain was overriding his rational mind. Usually the normal Naruto would have stormed away in indignation, more upset at bawling in front of his rival rather than the actual pain.   
So why was it that he could only concentrate on this shooting pain right now? True, it was cruising through his body like a hot fire licking at his very innards. True, it felt as if he were being devoured from the inside out. True, any seconds now he was going to slip into unconsciousness. But God damnit! He was Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Naruto would never submit to pain.   
Well, perhaps he'll make an exception this time. Sinking to his knees, Naruto closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to take him far away.   
*******************   
Boo hoo! Our beloved Naruto's in pain and now lost to the conscious world! Oh, well. No pain, no gain, right? I promise, Naruto will have much to gain from this pain, so don't be too upset. (*_~) 


	6. Finding Naruto and Interlude

  
**Author's Note:**I've only watched the first 10 or 15 episodes and then a couple of later episodes here and there. Therefore, if my story isn't in line with the animation, don't be upset. You may have noticed that everyone, and I do mean _literally_ everyone, knows that Naruto is the carrier of the Nine Tails Demon Fox. This is one of the blatant differences in my story. There may be others, but I'm too lazy to type them out. (~_*)   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto   
******************   
**Chapter 5: Finding Naruto**   
Sakura found a boy all right, but it wasn't Naruto. Oddly enough, for the first time in her life, she found herself wishing it had been Naruto instead. God, she must be losing her mind. Sasuke, however, had mistaken her perplexed expression for displeasure.   
"I'm sorry, Sakura," he started to say, "I had personal matters to atten // "   
"Forget about that!" Sakura cried in exasperation. "Have you seen Naruto?"   
Sakura frowned as she saw Sasuke visibly stiffen.   
"Why do you ask?" Sasuke demanded.   
_What was wrong with everyone today? First Naruto and now Sasuke?_ But this wasn't the time or place to ponder about everyone's abnormality. She had to find Naruto.   
"Because he's in danger!" she finally cried, pushing past a shocked Sasuke. Turning around sharply she saw that Sasuke hadn't budged, seemingly rooted to the ground. _Damn!_   
"Hurry!" she screamed in frustration, "We have to find him before it's too la // "   
Sakura never got a chance to finish her sentence, because Sasuke had long since zipped by her at an alarming speed. If not for the flutter of her hair caused by his passing form, she would never have guessed that he'd moved. Collecting herself, Sakura whirled around and pursued Sasuke's disappearing form into the depths of the forest.   
*********************   
**Interlude**   
Naruto stirred, feeling the cold and yet comforting earth underneath his skin. How long had he lied here, oblivious to all things? Rising, he rubbed at his eyes wearily, as if waking from a long, long sleep. He felt so rested. In fact, more so than he ever did in his entire life. That was the most peaceful nap he had ever taken. Although completely void of dreams, it had brought him an indescribable sense of tranquility. _If only it could have lasted just a little longer. If only I could have //_   
Naruto stopped thinking abruptly. When had he become so whiny? This wasn't like him at all. _Getting all emotional over a nap! It was so silly!_ Lord, did he just use the word silly? He must be more tired than he actually thought. He was not thinking straight.   
Stretching luxuriously like a cat, Naruto found himself purring with satisfaction. _Damn!_ Purring? He was purring! What the hell was happening to him? _I'm just hunger. That's right, hunger! No ramen makes Naruto crazy! No ramen makes Naruto do strange things like purr. It was all explainable, wasn't it?_   
He rose and became to run lithely in the direction of the village. As he made his way through the undergrowth, Naruto determinedly brush off the sense of foreboding that had descended over him. Like hell he was going to let a 'silly' nap upset him. _Damn!_ He didn't just use that word again, did he?   
*********************   
***Later that evening***   
The two teenaged ninjas searched the woods for what felt like hours only to find // NOTHING. No signs of Naruto. In fact, no signs of life, period. Sasuke was greatly beginning to wonder if Naruto was in danger at all. Meanwhile, Sakura was greatly beginning to wonder if Sasuke had lied about seeing Naruto. If he were here, as Sasuke had claimed, they should have found him by now.   
"So repeat to me again why we have to find the baka?" Sasuke demanded, as he cut down an intrusive branch with his kunai.   
Sakura sighed. It was the fifth time he'd asked her that. But how was she suppose to explain without revealing the truth, without saying that she had attempted to drug him, only to fail by drugging the wrong person with the wrong drug. It was perplexing enough just to hear herself think about it, much less attempt to explain it. Even so, she could see that Sasuke was losing patience. She had to tell him something.   
"He accidentally drank a // concoction. If we don't find him in the next twenty-four hours --well, I suppose, we only have eighteen left-- the seal of the Nine-Tails Demon Fox will disintegrate."   
"Why? What does this // concoction do to Naruto?"   
"It // makes him weak," Sakura said slowly.   
"How?" Sasuke asked, infuriated with Sakura's slow explanation.   
"It brings out his weaker, more feminine side so to speak," Sakura attempted.   
She wasn't lying, _that_ was true enough. A confused look from Sasuke, however, told her she had to elaborate.   
"The wise sage," she began, opting for the politically more correct title than the village hag, "told me that when the fourth Hokage chose a recipient to house the spirit of the fox demon, he had to specifically choose a male child."   
When Sasuke did not say anything, Sakura continued. "A female recipient would have been // too much of a distraction," she finished lamely.   
Sasuke frowned. "A distraction?" he prompted.   
Sakura sighed and bit her lips, wondering how she was going to phrase this delicately. Deciding that the blunt truth was best she blurted unceremoniously:   
"In other words, she would have been too enticing. Her resistance would have succumbed to the greater will of the demon fox immediately. She would never stand a chance against the wild spirit. And he, or it, or whatever the creature is would simply have fed off her // feminine aura."   
"You're telling me this fox likes to be in a body of a girl?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded.   
"You're telling me he gets 'enticed' in a female host and becomes stronger this way?"   
"Not literally stronger // Rather he feels more compelled to break free, so to speak."   
"Shit," Sasuke hissed, "How long does it last?"   
"What?"   
"I asked: how long does it last?"   
"I don't under // "   
"The concoction, how long does its effects last?"   
Sakura bit her lips once more. How foolish of her to think that she had gotten over the most difficult part of her explanation.   
*************************   
Now that you I've made Naruto a 'permanent resident' of his female body, you may all boo and hiss at me. Do not refrain from throwing decaying vegetables either. I'll accept all harsh comments you may dish out! (*_~) 


	7. Eyes Only For You & Feminine Beauty & Is...

  
**Author's Note:** Man, you guys are so stingy with your reviews. J/k. (~_*)   
Ok, I do not know the name of the ramen shop, so it's just going to be "The Ramen Shop". As for the owner, I never really paid attention to his looks (he may as well be a woman for all I know), so I'm just going to make him a kind, old man.   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.   
*************************   
The // is equivalent to three consecutive periods. In other words, a pause or an interruption.   
**Chapter 6: Eyes Only for You**   
Naruto plopped down onto a seat and hollered for the owner to bring him a hot bowl of miso ramen. The kind man turned at his familiar voice, but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the small blonde. Naruto smiled sheepishly knowing that a nap out in the woods never did much to compliment his looks.   
"It's been a rough day // " he started to explain, only to be interrupted in mid-sentence.   
The old man was practically leaning over the counter now, palm resting against Naruto's forehead. _What the hell?_   
"Ano // " Naruto began.   
"Naruto, are you not feeling well? You're all flushed and you have this strange glow in your eyes."   
_Flushed? Strange glow?_ He wasn't coming down with a fever was he? Pushing the old man's hand aside, Naruto felt his own forehead. He was kind of warm, but aside from that he felt fine. In fact, he felt more than fine. He felt great!   
"Nah, it's nothing," he finally said. "So how about that miso ramen, old man?"   
The owner did not seem to hear him though and it was only with a few more persistent demands that he finally went off to fill the order. Even then, he tossed tentative glances at Naruto at every given opportunity. _What a weird guy_ Naruto thought. _Or was it him?_ Rubbing at his cheeks to remove any potential dirt stuck to it, Naruto pouted, not realizing what an adorable and sweet image he presented.   
Several other customers were also throwing fugitive looks at him. _What the hell?_ Usually they just ignored him or, at best, gave him cold glares. _Why the sudden change?_ Naruto could have even sworn that some of the male customers were also eying him rather curiously. Growing increasingly uncomfortable, Naruto scooted off his seat. No way was he staying here to be stared at. Yelling his farewells to the owner, Naruto hurried home.   
****************************   
**Feminine Beauty**   
Naruto stumbled wearily out of bed the next morning with a lazy yawn. Shuffling his feet on the cold tile floor he entered the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. In all of the ten minutes that he spent in there, Naruto never once looked at himself in the mirror.   
If he had he would have understood the reason behind everyone's rude stares yesterday at the ramen shop. If he had been paying attention Naruto would have realized that the same stares were tossed his way today as well when he strolled out of his house, ninja pack swung over his shoulders. If he had been paying attention he would have realized that his reflections in the rain puddles exuded such feminine beauty. But, of course, he didn't notice any of these things.   
Once he reached the clearing, Naruto raised his hand in friendly salutation to his other teammates. Except they never noticed his arrival, too busy were they conversing silently to each other. Naruto felt a sudden rush of jealousy cruise through his veins. He had covered up for Sasuke and who had gained Sakura's undying hate? Not the arrogant bastard, but him! _Damn!_   
Unconsciously pouting, Naruto tossed his pack down violently, taking a slight pleasure in the hard thud it made as it hit the ground. This caught the attention of both his teammates, who whirled sharply around to face him. Only Naruto was feeling rather peevish this morning and turned away. Strolling to one of the stakes Kakashi-sensei had inserted deep into the ground Naruto began punching it, until splinters were flying in every direction.   
Sasuke and Sakura stared at the blonde boy who from a distance looked no different than when they had last seen him. He hadn't sprouted a tail and he definitely wasn't flaunting fox ears. What was going on here? They had expected a terrorizing demon mere hours ago and who did they get // the idiot. This was too normal to be right. What were they going to tell Kakashi-sensei now?   
They had left a message on his door late last night after the long fruitless search in the woods, beseeching him to find Naruto immediately. The only reason they had even shown up for today's training was because it had been a convenient place to meet and discuss the daunting problem of a reincarnated fox. They hadn't expected to be interrupted, much less by the fox himself, or rather by their obviously pissed teammate.   
"Go to him," Sakura urged in length.   
"No, _you_ go to him. He's always liked you," Sasuke retorted.   
"Not after yesterday he doesn't. He thinks I hate him, which I still do. You go to him."   
"Trust me, he hates me more. You didn't see him in the woods. He was // not himself."   
"Are you two love birds having a spat?" asked a familiar voice from behind them.   
"Kakashi!" cried Sakura in relief, grabbing and shaking her teacher's hand as if he were a king.   
Kakashi frowned. _Sakura not blushing at his comment and, worst yet, Sasuke completely obliviously to the fact that he had even voiced one? This wasn't good._   
"What's up with you two?" he asked, freeing his hand effortlessly from Sakura's grip and placing it on his hip.   
Now it was Sakura's turn to frown. _How could her sensei be so carefree and unperturbed?_   
"Didn't you // didn't you get our message?" she finally asked.   
"What message?" Kakashi asked with a drawl.   
"The one we left on your door," Sakura clarified.   
"Ah!" Kakashi's eye lightened up, causing Sakura's own eyes to brighten.   
"I never read it," Kakashi finished, plunging Sakura's hopes down to an impossible low.   
"I spent the entire night stargazing," Kakashi offered as an excuse.   
"Then you don't know," Sasuke finally spoke up.   
"Don't know what?" Kakashi asked lazily.   
Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing," he finally said.   
Sakura's mouth dropped open. _Nothing??? What was Sasuke saying?_ Only she never got the chance to voice her confusion, because Sasuke was pulling her away from their equally as bewildered teacher. Once in the shadows of the trees, Sasuke released his hold on Sakura's hand.   
"Why didn't you tell him?" Sakura demanded.   
"Because," Sasuke drawled out as if explaining to a little child, "the idiot's still standing there and // he hasn't been overpowered by the fox, has he?"   
The look he gave her sent a chill down Sakura's spine.   
"You think // you think I lied to you?" Sakura managed to get out, her tone laced with disbelief.   
"Tell me what I should believe?" Sasuke demanded in a low voice, "You know, Sakura, if you just wanted to get back at me for not meeting you that morning you could have said so. Although, I really thought you of all people would understand. I guess I was wrong."   
_Damn him!_ He thought she'd made the whole thing up. He thought // no // he _believed_ she'd sent him on a wild goose chase. Boiling with anger she did the unimaginable. She slapped him.   
"You don't know me at all!" she declared harshly before running back to the clearing.   
***********************   
Naruto watched from the corner of his eyes as a flustered Sakura raced out of the woods. _What had the creep done to her? Maybe he should give chase. Maybe he could comfort her._ Even as he thought this, Naruto knew it was only an excuse. He was hurting and wanted to stop badly.   
Ending his annihilation of the stake, Naruto flexed his sore fingers and sighed. When had he become so weak? Usually he could keep at this for hours on end. It hasn't even been fifteen minutes yet and already he felt as if he'd expended all his strength. _Damn!_ Maybe he was coming down with something after all.   
**************************   
**Is There Something on my Face?**   
Swinging his arms so as to remove the ache in his muscles Naruto decided it was time to apologize to Sakura. He would have to face her wrath sooner or later. Picking up a water bottle from his pack he took a gulp. Suddenly he felt very dehydrated, just like that other time when he had sparred with Sakura and had his cover blown. The memory did nothing to appease his quaking nerves. Sakura could be quite the vixen when she was in a foul mood. Well, it was now or never.   
Screwing the lid back on Naruto dropped the bottle back into his pack and rose slowly. As he turned around, he found himself crashing right into his teacher. _How had the guy sneaked up on him so quickly without him realizing it? Man, was he losing his sensing abilities as well?_   
"Naruto?" Kakashi's voice vibrated through Naruto's consciousness.   
"Yeah?" Naruto asked, starting to walk around his teacher only to be stopped by a long arm.   
"Turn around," Kakashi demanded.   
"Huh?"   
"I said: turn around," Kakashi ordered once more. Naruto frowned, but did what he was told.   
"Look up at me," Kakashi commanded.   
Naruto released a sigh and looked up. He heard his teacher gasp and even noticed the slight red flush etching the sharp features of the silver-haired jounin. How had he managed to perceive that through Kakashi's mask? He was usually so dense when it came to reading people's emotions. Well, at least something in him was improving.   
"What?" he demanded when Kakashi continued to stare.   
"You look // different," Kakashi offered as an explanation.   
"Tell me something I haven't heard," Naruto said before he dashed off.   
Running away, Naruto wiped at the beads of sweat that had gathered on his forehead. Kakashi-sensei's intensive gaze had disturbed him in more ways than he knew how to explain. _Damn! What was wrong with everyone lately?_   
**************************   
Hmmm…I couldn't resist. I had to hint at Kakashi's perversiveness. (~_*) Poor Naruto is receiving unwanted attention! Well, no matter how much you hate me, you must thank me for making Naruto beautiful. I thought it would only be fitting that Naruto becomes the 'popular girl' in the village. How else could he make Sasuke jealous later on? Oops, gave away too much!   
P.S. I want to remind everyone that this is a _clich_ story, so if Naruto acquires stereotypical attributes, such as heightened intuitive abilities, or loses macho qualities, such as physical strength and endurance, do not think that I, the author, thinks that all girls are weak, or that all guys are emotional retards! I do not, repeat, I do not think that way!! (~_*) 


	8. Not Feeling Too Hot & Inquisition

  
**Author's Note:** Guys, guys, guys // who ever said Naruto has 'completely' transformed into a girl?? He's on his way to becoming a full fledge female, but right now he's just very, very beautiful // in a surreal sort of way. I could never let the opportunity of transforming Naruto slip my grasp. So you needn't worry. (~_*)   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto   
***************************   
**Chapter 7: Not Feeling Too Hot**   
Sasuke rubbed dully at his smacked cheek, half wondering if he had been wrong about Sakura after all. _She would never pull a stunt like that. But she must have. After all, Deadlast was still standing there punching the stake._   
Turning to look at his rival, Sasuke saw that the boy had disappeared. _Skipping training again no doubt_ he thought with a smirk. The fool was going to face Kakashi's wrath for sure, aside from Sakura's own flaring anger.   
Sakura // she had seemed so upset at his accusation. Had he wrongfully accused her?   
Maybe he should find Naruto. Maybe there was something wrong with the idiot. Maybe he had been in danger. Maybe // Damn! He was here to train, not baby-sit an incompetent moron. If anything had been wrong with him, Kakashi would have said so.   
Sasuke had seen him approach Naruto after all, had even watched as Kakashi examined Naruto's face for what seemed like ages. The fox boy was fine. He needn't worry.   
Thinking so, Sasuke went to an isolated spot to train. He spent the next half hour practicing his throwing techniques. He arched his fingers at the just the right angle and applied just enough chakra to his wrist, so as to fling the shurikens properly. Sasuke watched with satisfaction as they struck the distant trees, sinking deep into the wood.   
He grabbed hold of another shuriken and was just about to toss that one as well when his fingers clamped, and the metal dart slipped, falling with a clacker on the ground. Gripping his shaking hand, Sasuke attempted to ease the stiffness in his joints. He had overworked himself // as always.  
  
"Dropped your pacifier?" a taunting voice asked from behind him.   
Sasuke groaned inwardly, refusing to reply. He bent down to retrieve his fallen shuriken, only to have a tan hand snatch it away first. Sasuke mumbled a curse as the blur of orange sprinted quickly away, until it stood a good twenty meters from where he crouched.   
(I'm sorry for always describing Naruto as a 'blur of orange,' but I can't have Sasuke see him clearly just yet. I also know that Sasuke has exceptionally good vision, and that he'll be able to see Naruto even if he is 20m away, but for the purpose of this story, let's assume he has temporary near-sightedness, ok?)   
"Come and get it?" the owner of that annoying voice teased, nipping ruthlessly at Sasuke's last resolve to ignore. _Damn him! He's going down!_   
As Sasuke dashed forward, he could see the fool smiling. _So he has something up his sleeve, does he? Well, so do I._ Just seconds before colliding with Naruto, Sasuke vanished in a cloud of smoke. He appeared a moment later behind the confused shinobi and snaked his arms around the struggling boy, effectively holding him still.   
Quickly, Sasuke's fingers circled around his stolen shuriken and yanked it free from Naruto's grip, drawing a little blood in the process.   
"Got it," he started to tease only he couldn't bring himself to continue   
Something was definitely not right here. It wasn't the fact that he had defeated the fool so easily; he always did. It wasn't the fact that the fool was still struggling uselessly; he always did. It wasn't the fact that Naruto's scent smelt oddly enticing; the perverted moron probably snuck into the woman's bathhouse earlier. It wasn't even the fact that Naruto's voice had acquired a high pitch; lord knew he could be quite loud sometimes.   
No, it was Sasuke's growing awareness of the softness that was Naruto's chest, which his right arm was firmly pressed against. If he weren't in his right state of mind, Sasuke would have sworn that these were the tale-tale signs of a developing girl. _Could Sakura actually be telling the truth?_   
Perhaps his grip slackened because, before he knew it, Naruto had broken free from his grasp, the stolen shuriken now re-stolen in his hand.   
"You lose!" Naruto declared, laughing happily.   
Sasuke could only stare at the smiling face in front of him. Although he couldn't pick out any obvious change per se in the facial features, there was no denying that Naruto had become // more beautiful? Was it possible? Or was he simply imagining things?   
Naruto frowned. Sasuke was staring at him as if he had grown a pair of horns. He had to resist the urge to feel the top of his head just to make sure. Why was the asshole looking at him like that? It was the exact same look Kakashi had given him a little earlier. A look that consisted of disbelief, shock and, maybe // yes // definitely pleasure. Did he have something on his face? Were they all laughing at him silently behind his back?   
Pouting, Naruto snapped his fingers several times in front of Sasuke's eyes, before he gained his attention.   
"What's wrong with you?" he asked in an annoyed voice.   
Sasuke eyes lowered and his face flushed. He was, for once, completely speechless. Naruto became slightly worried. Sasuke didn't look too good. In fact, he looked as if he were on the verge of collapsing. Stepping closer, Naruto slipped two fingers beneath Sasuke's head protector, testing his temperature.   
"You're not burning up," he murmured softly, oblivious to the effect he had on Sasuke's breathing, being now only a few inches away.   
Sasuke sucked in his breath sharply and found himself staring at Naruto's lips as if transfixed. Maybe he was going insane, but he could have sworn that those red lips had gained a supple look just now. Before he could further analyze the truth of his claim, however, Naruto stepped away. Sasuke found he could breathe once again.   
"You should take the day off," Naruto advised good-naturedly, "I'll tell Kakashi you don't feel too hot."   
_What a laugh_ Sasuke thought. He was hot all right. Boiling would be a better word. Except he didn't say any of this to Naruto. Instead he simply nodded and headed for his ninja pack.   
He needed to find Sakura and ask her about her so-called 'wise sage'. There had to be a way to reverse this, because he sure as hell couldn't stand another training session with this Naruto.   
********************   
**Inquisition**   
Sakura was hiding. She knew danger was coming and had the brains enough to conceal herself from the enemies. There were two of them, both frowning, both armed and both dying to ask her questions that she knew she could never answer.   
Lord, they were glancing in her direction right now, skimming over the bushes as if they could see right through them. Holding her breath, Sakura concentrated on easing her tension. Any of that emanating from her now and all would be lost. She knew they could smell fear.   
Gnawing at her lips roughly, until it was raw she watched as the two ninjas conferred with each other. She squinted as she saw them split up, each heading in a different direction. So they were going to hunt her down, were they? _Damn! Time to run, Sakura, before they come back and find you!_   
Crawling out from behind the shrubs, Sakura sprinted to her feet and made a mad dash for the dirt path. Immediately several shurikens came flying at her, catching into the fabric of her dress. She was propelled backwards under their force and was slammed forcefully against a hard trunk of a huge tree.   
Sakura cried out in fear as her teacher and her much-adored teammate emerged from the sides. They slowly came to stand in front of her prone body. She licked her lips nervously as they both folded their arms in an intimidating fashion and hovered over her. For the longest of time none of them said a word, and the only sound heard was Sakura's labored breath wheezing through her opened mouth.   
Eventually, Kakashi lazily reached out and grabbed hold of Sakura's chin, which he lifted up high, forcing the shaking girl to look at him. Sakura childishly closed her eyes, praying for a miracle. It didn't come.   
"You have a lot of explaining to do, Sakura-chan," Kakashi said softly.   
Sakura shook her head furiously, her eyes still shut tight.   
"Sasuke did fill me in on the essentials, but the details // For God's sake, Sakura, open your eyes!"   
Sakura opened them. She had never been one to disobey a direct order. The face she saw in front of her relieved some of her fear. Kakashi-sensei wasn't angry, rather he seemed simply curious. Sasuke, however, was a tad bit more annoyed.   
"Take us to the sage," he determined, causing Sakura to gulp.   
Once again Sakura shook her head furiously. This brought forth a low hiss from Sasuke and an exasperated sigh from her sensei. Kakashi released Sakura's chin and ran a hand through his unruly hair.   
"Your refusal is only going to cause others to suffer, Sakura. Naruto especially. We still don't know the full effects of that elixir and what it may do to him. Naruto is like a time bomb that can detonate at any moment. You're risking his life, as well as, everyone else's by not telling us. Is that what you want, Sakura?   
Sakura bit at her lips. She began to cry, the hot tears sliding down her face in little rivulets.   
"Take us to her, so we may help him // before it's too late."   
Once again, Sakura shook her head. This time, however, her defiance earned her an unexpected slap from Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei immediately grabbed hold of the young boy's hand and drew it away.   
"Don't you dare hurt any of your teammates ever again, do you hear me, Sasuke?" Kakashi ordered in a cold voice.   
Sasuke's chest heaved, but he reluctantly nodded. Once Kakashi was certain Sasuke had regained some of his control, he placed a consoling hand on Sakura's shoulder and rubbed it gently.   
"He didn't mean it. Forgive him," the jounin beseeched softly. Sakura, however, merely shook her head and laughed bitterly.   
"I can't even forgive myself, because // you see, it's already too late," she finally said, her voice barely above a whisper. Both of them, the man and the boy, stared at her in disbelief and shock.  
  
"The witch, she's gone," Sakura stated simply as more tears fell. "She left the moment she knew what happened."   
************************   
For those who didn't get the implicit message from this chapter, here it is: Witch gone = no cure.   
For those who wanted me to miraculously change Naruto back, I apologize. It simply can't be done // at least, not for some time yet. Hope you guys can understand and be a little patient. For the time being, why not look forward to seeing Naruto transform into a girl? (*_~) 


	9. Manifestation and Disbelief

  
**Author's Note:** Yes! Finally, the much-awaited moment has arrived. Hope you guys enjoy this. (*_~)   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.   
********************  
  
The // is equivalent to three consecutive periods. In other words, a pause or an interruption.   
**Chapter 8: Manifestation**   
Naruto curled up into a tight ball as an overwhelming sense of nausea flooded his body. Breathing was difficult. In fact, everything was so difficult, because everything was hurting. His skin was crawling, his heart was hammering, his blood was rushing madly about, the sound of which was thundering in his ears.   
"Help," Naruto managed to rasp, as he clawed violently at the ground, attempting to ease the sudden ache in his hands.   
He grinded his teeth furiously as something seemed to rip apart inside of him. The excruciating pain cruised up his spine and lounged in his throat, but refused to escape as a scream. Instead, Naruto found he had completely lost the ability to speak.   
Tears streamed from his face and intermingled with the dirt. Naruto stared blindly at them, realizing with shock that he could no longer focus on the little droplets. His lids fluttered shut and Naruto arched off the ground as a spasm of searing pain racked his body.   
As if by some merciful hand of God, Naruto found himself freed of the pain. But this relief became horror, as a mortifying realization finally dawned on him. He had exited his body // or rather his spirit had! Naruto choked back a shaking sob. Whatever was happening to his frail shell of a body, he could no longer feel.   
Floating above his own twitching form, Naruto watched as the impossible happened. He saw his body shrinking and expanding simultaneously within mere seconds, as if searching for an ideal shape with which to become. He's eyes widened in fear as he saw the limbs shortened slightly, followed in due times by the rest of his body.   
The terrible constriction finally drew a raw scream from the pitiful lips of the blonde boy below. As other changes assaulted his body, both his physical and spiritual forms shed stinging tears.   
"Help him // help me // God, someone come. Anybody! Please!" Naruto hollered soundlessly, as he watched the gradual transformation taking over his writhing body.   
But his cries of alarm caught in his throat as he saw the end result of his suffering become more stable and, thereby, clearer to him. Those hips // his hips were widening, whereas his waist was curving inwards to form the much appreciated, hourglass figure.   
But, what truly made Naruto almost vomit, if spirits were capable of such things, were the growing mounts that had replaced his chest. They had extended, as if from within him, emerging from his skin and lifting up his shirt a fair distance before ceasing to swell.   
Morbidly fascinated, Naruto watched as his body adjusted itself, straining to complete the final details. He saw his lashes grow thicker, his facial features more rounded, and his lips become fuller. His skin had also acquired a translucent, opaque colour, tinted with just the lightest touch of pink.   
Skimming his eyes downwards, Naruto gasped as he saw the faintest traces of nipples showing through his shirt. Running his eyes up and down the full length of his body, he could not restrain a hoarse cry. If he hadn't witnessed it himself, Naruto would never believe that the // the girl lying below him was in actual fact himself!   
Then, as if his limbo state was no longer approved of, Naruto felt a strong force, like that of a suction cup, drawing him downwards, until he came face to face with his own face, a face that he no longer recognized. Naruto immediately closed his eyes. But, mercifully, the process of reentering his body proved painless.   
After what felt like eons, Naruto finally allowed his eyes to flutter open, realizing as he did that he was seeing the world once again through _Uzumaki Naruto's_ eyes. Cautiously, he started to rise and was relieved to find that his muscles only ached slightly, despite being put through such a horrendous ordeal.   
Resting his weight on one arm, Naruto reached up tentatively with one hand and placed it against his cheek, which felt unnaturally warm. Then trailing his palm downwards, he let it rest firmly on his chest. He found they were a lot fuller than he initially believed them to be. The thought brought a deep flush to his face and Naruto cursed angrily.   
Except that only brought him another unexpected surprise. His voice! His voice had changed. It was slightly higher, a lot softer and chimed musically like a whimsical song. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_ Even his mind was affected. When had he ever described anything as whimsical? God he didn't even know what that meant!   
His angry thoughts, however, were quickly set aside when from behind him a voice spoke up.   
"Naruto? Is that you?"   
**********************   
They had come running the moment the bloodcurdling cry had erupted, slicing through the air like a vehement dagger. Their quarrel forgotten, the three ninjas had raced back to the training grounds as if pursued by the devil himself.   
The sight before them, though, had brought all three to an abrupt stop. Naruto's body lied sprawled in front of them, twisted in so many different angles that the notion of him being alive seemed impossible to consider. But Naruto had surprised them all. His body had twitched as the clumsy fool struggled to sit up.   
His movement, however, had allowed them to see the extent of his manifestation and more than a half a dozen gasps were exchanged before Kakashi managed to voice the obvious and yet not so obvious question: Naruto? Is that you?   
As neither Sakura nor Sasuke seemed capable of breathing, much less walking, Kakashi was the only one to move forward. Taking small steps at a time, he walked cautiously closer until he was five paces away from the sitting boy // or girl, or whoever it was.   
He saw Naruto attempt to rise, only to sway and fall forward. A typical curse escaped those luscious, cherry lips. _Yes, this was Naruto all right. No one could speak so vulgarly and yet so righteously at the same time._ Kakashi's musing, however, was quickly abandoned when he heard Naruto moan.   
"I'm so weak," the boy/girl complained, as a tear rolled from his eye and splattered on the ground.   
The sight of that tear broke the trance that had ensnared them and the three hurried to Naruto's side, catching him just as he collapsed into unconsciousness.   
************************   
**Disbelief**   
The doctors didn't know what to say when they carried him into the hospital and insisted that he was the infamous _Uzumaki Naruto_. Inwardly, Kakashi knew they thought he and his students were delirious and suffering from hallucination. However, as they were willing to examine the unconscious Naruto this, for the time being, was enough. He wouldn't and couldn't complain.   
Now standing over Naruto's sleeping form, Kakashi finally released a long sigh, a sigh that evidently reflected the moods of his other students. Shifting his lone eye to the fretful, pink-haired gennin, Kakashi watched as she thoughtfully chewed her lips.   
Sakura had dragged a chair next to Naruto's bed and was currently holding his // no, _her_ hand. Kakashi had to consistently remind himself that the obnoxious little blonde he had once taught was now an endearing little blonde that he would soon teach. The thought left him both utterly pleased and baffled.   
In truth, Kakashi was the not the only one who was baffled. Sasuke was equally if not more perplexed at this change in // well // in everything! Naruto was now a girl and the fact that he was a very attractive girl was not making things any easier.   
_Damn!_ Sasuke suddenly realized that all future sparring with this Naruto were out of the question. Sasuke did not understand why he was thinking of the trivial things of all things, but concentrating on his rivalry with Naruto was definitely better than concentrating on the rise and fall of his well-adorned chest.   
Sakura was also looking at Naruto's chest, but for a completely different reason. She was watching to make sure that his breathing was normal and not erratic. It hurt her to see the active boy now so pale and lifeless. The heavy guilt she'd tried to bury had resurfaced when Naruto had fainted and she wanted more than anything to make it up to him. So much, in fact, that it was literally paining her.   
_Naruto, please wake up. You can't make me live with this guilt the rest of my life. Wake up. Please, wake up._   
************************   
Naruto yawned loudly and opened his eyes, expecting to see the familiar sight of the cracked ceiling that decorated his apartment. Except his eyes were greeted instead with the pleasant sight of perfectly plastered ceiling. He wondered who was kind enough to fix it for him. He wondered how they'd managed to do it when he was asleep. Then he wondered why his left hand felt so amazingly warm. Ah, this was something he could find an answer to.   
Looking to his left, Naruto's eyes fell on the top of Sakura's head, which leaned against his mattress at a slight angle. She was obviously asleep. _How sweet! Argh! Sweet?_ Now why had he called her that? Yes, he had referred to her by a thousand other more endearing terms, but this time that word had come out under a different connotation.   
He hadn't meant that Sakura was sweet in any romantic sense, but rather that she was adorable, like a kitten he could pet, or a stuff bear he could cuddle. _Kittens? Stuff bears? Cuddling? Those terms didn't exist in Uzumaki Naruto's vocabulary!!!_ What was happening to him?   
Disgusted with himself, Naruto let his eyes roam around the rest of the room. He was surprised to find Sasuke asleep just at the foot of his bed. A further look to his right, reviewed the exhausted face of his sleeping sensei, leaning against the bedpost. They were all here with him. Why?   
Perhaps by some mere luck, or misfortune, Naruto happened to glance downwards. The sight he saw sent spittle flying from his mouth. A pretty set of breasts stared back at him, a pretty set of breast that moved when he did and didn't come off when he tugged at them.   
Fear welled within Naruto and he let out an ear-splitting scream.   
*******************   
Muah! Ha! Ha! Ha! This chapter was so much fun to write. 


	10. Whoa! God Have Mercy! & It's Gone!

  
**Author's Note:** This here is actually my favorite chapter. Hopefully it will be yours as well. (~_*)   
To those who wonder if Sasuke only started to like Naruto because he's now a gorgeous girl, I beg to differ. I tried to make it as clear as possible that Sasuke cares greatly for Naruto, even prior to his 'transformation'. He definitely respects Naruto, as stated when Naruto forced him to agree to training with Sakura, and cares for his well-being, as demonstrated by his urgent search for him in the woods, as well as, the slap he gave Sakura when she refused to take them to the witch. He cares for Naruto more than he realizes, but the option of actually loving him becomes possible only when Naruto transforms. Sorry, guys, Sasuke's straight in this fic. (~_*)   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
  
*********************   
**Chapter 8: Whoa! God have MERCY!!**   
Sasuke woke with a jolt to a deafening noise that he recognized only too well. Despite the change in his voice, Naruto's scream was an unmistakable entity in itself. Covering his ears with both hands, Sasuke started to yell back. Except his protest never came out.   
Naruto sat before him, eyes wide with fear and mouth twisted into a perfect look of disgust. The expression was oh too familiar, but was not, however, the cause of Sasuke's speechlessness. Rather it was what Naruto was doing with his hands that took the air right out of Sasuke's lungs.   
The little twerp was cupping his well-defined chest with both hands and was currently tugging at them, as if trying to pry them off. Sasuke found he could no longer breathe. The ludicrous, yet sensual scene unfolding before him made him want to laugh and moan out loud at the same time.   
Fortunately, Sakura had also been ruthlessly awakened. She bolted upright in her seat and one look at Naruto sent her immediately into action. Grabbing Naruto's wrists she forced his hands down to his sides, much to Sasuke's relief and regret. After several pats to the head and a few soothing words, Naruto finally reduced his wailing to soft whimpering. Kakashi's reassuring hand on his arm, however, brought an evident stilling to the boy's quaking nerves. Involuntarily, Naruto slowly sunk under the covers and his lids closed. In a matter of seconds he was fast asleep.   
"Sensei?" questioned a worried Sakura.   
Kakashi quickly raised a hand to silence her and then motioned for the two of them to join him outside. Once the door was closed firmly behind him, Kakashi visibly slumped, breathing heavily.   
"Sensei!" cried Sakura and even Sasuke leaned forward with arms outstretched.   
Kakashi gently pushed his hands away and smiled.   
"A little chakra exertion immediately after a restless night always does that to me," he explained softly, "I'll be fine."(Gomen, gomen, I didn't mean to make Kakashi such a weakling. I just thought this would be so much more realistic)   
Straightening, he placed a hand on each of his students' shoulders. Tilting his head slightly Kakashi smiled once more. He could clearly perceive the concern etching their faces and the sight warmed his heart. Although he would rather that Naruto hadn't suffered, he realized that it required something as catastrophic as this for them to reveal their love and friendship for each other. Maybe he wasn't half as bad of a teacher as he initially thought.   
"I need you to stay with Naruto. He's not stable and I don't want him left alone for even a second. Take turns watching over him, all right?" Kakashi said slowly, his words coming out as more of a command than a request.   
Both his students nodded numbly and Kakashi gave their shoulders an encouraging light squeeze before he vanished in a cloud of smoke. As Kakashi fleeted away, a troubled sigh escaped his lips. He rather dreaded what he had to do next, but there seemed no way out of the distasteful task. Telling the Hokage this was definitely not going to be easy.   
Once left to their own devices, Sakura turned to face Sasuke. A quick glance at his beautiful face revealed a strange, thoughtful look, which left Sakura feeling vexed and puzzled. But she dared not ask the dark-haired boy what he was thinking.   
Sakura still remembered the vivid memory of his stinging slap, as if it were now permanently imprinted in her mind. She suddenly realized that she was afraid of him. She was afraid because she didn't understand him, and despite her naïve wishes and dreams, would never come to understand him.   
"I'll stay with him first," Sakura finally said with lowered eyes and stepped back into the room, the door of which she closed with a soft click.   
Alone at last, Sasuke clenched his hands into tight fists. Throwing one last look at the wooden door, he disappeared in an acrid puff of smoke. He was determined to find that sorceress and wasn't coming back until he did.   
****************************   
**It's GONE!!**   
Sasuke didn't keep his promise, however. An entire day had lapsed by and he still hadn't found head or hind of the enigmatic woman who lived at the edge of the village. She had literally disappeared without a trace. Trudging wearily back to the hospital he crawled through the opened window of Naruto's room and quietly slipped in.   
A piece of paper on the side table informed him that Sakura had left just a while ago. In the note she specifically instructed him to give Naruto his medicine the moment he woke up. The drugs were, apparently, to keep Naruto sedated and, thereby, 'manageable'. On the table were several tablets and a glass of water.   
Sighing, Sasuke flopped down on the chair by Naruto's bed and rubbed at his sore neck. He felt guilty having forced Sakura to watch over the moron the entire day. But in the end, he supposed, she had it better off. At least she could now go home and get some sleep. He, on the other hand, still had to stay behind for 'guard duty'. This was definitely going to be one long night.   
***Several hours later***   
Sasuke found himself cringing at the stiffness in his muscles and joints.   
"Dobe, you'd better appreciate this. I don't like missing my beauty sleep," he murmured quietly as he began to massage his aching eyes. (I know, I know, I made Sasuke vain!!)   
"I do," a voice said softly, startling Sasuke out of his meditative state.   
Snapping his eyes open, Sasuke found himself looking at the serene face of his teammate. Naruto gave him a small smile.   
"Thanks for staying," he said sincerely, causing Sasuke to blink.   
_The idiot was actually thankful? Impossible._ Leaning over, Sasuke placed a hand on the blonde's forehead.   
"You're not burning up," he found himself saying and shyly recalled that these were the exact, same words Naruto had said to him earlier in the woods. _Strange how life had a way of reversing their roles like this._   
"Are you feeling all right, Dobe?" Sasuke asked. "You thanked me just now. Sure you're not feverish or anything?"   
Naruto's smile turned into a scowl. He pushed Sasuke's hand aside and attempted to sit up. Sasuke reached out to help, only to have his hand pushed away once more. After some difficulties Naruto managed to pull himself semi-upright. Only his strength deserted him then and he released a pitiful groan.   
"You fool, let me help you," Sasuke growled and eased Naruto into a more comfortable position before adjusting his pillows.   
For once Naruto didn't complain. He closed his eyes in submission. Sooner or later he would regret this. Knowing Sasuke, he would never let him forget the fact that he had needed his help just to sit up. But right then and there he was too tired to argue.   
"Need anything else?" he heard Sasuke ask.   
Forcing his eyes opened, Naruto stared at Sasuke and saw that the older ninja was truly worried (Ok, I'm really not certain whether or not Sasuke's older, but I'm just too lazy to check, so let's just assume he is, ok?). Maybe Sasuke wasn't as cold-blooded as he'd initially believed.   
"I // " Naruto started to say, but couldn't finish.   
"What?"   
"I // "   
"Yes?"   
"Ano // um // I // "   
"Uh huh."   
"I // I // "   
"What is it, already!!"   
"I need to go to the washroom," Naruto bit out, turning a deep shade of red.   
He expected Sasuke to laugh and give his usual sly comment, but, amazingly, the creep didn't do any of these things.   
"Is that all?" Sasuke asked. "Need my help?"   
Naruto blushed even harder.   
"Just // just help me to the bathroom," he managed to say through his embarrassment.   
"Sure you don't need me to hold your hand as well? Or // at least your pretty, little gown, so it won't get stained?" Sasuke mocked, earning himself a hard punch to the arm.   
Raising his hands in mock surrender, Sasuke laughed lightly. That earned him another punch, which was uncharacteristically weaker than the first. Looking more closely at Naruto Sasuke realized that the boy was exhausted. This observation immediately put an end to his light teasing.   
Sliding his arm around Naruto's waist he pulled the covers back and allowed the smaller boy room to get off. Supporting his rival's shaking form, he gently led him to the bathroom. The journey there was painstakingly slow mainly because Naruto clung tightly to him the entire way, much to Sasuke's annoyance. One look at the blonde, however, told Sasuke that he wasn't enjoying the process anymore than he did. Naruto was never one to admit to being weak and yet he was, amazingly so.   
Holding Naruto like this Sasuke realized for the first time just how frail and small the younger shinobi was. Sure, he'd always known that the twerp was the shortest of their trio, but never had he really taken the time to access the difference. And there _was_ a difference, a great one in fact. Naruto barely came up to his chin, which was unnerving because Sasuke was positive the baka never had any difficulties seeing him eye to eye before. Did the potion do this to him? Had it made him // smaller?   
Then again, he shouldn't be so surprise. There were a lot more things than just Naruto's height that had changed // the first namely being that he had acquired a pleasing curve to his waist, which Sasuke's hand had not failed to notice. He also hadn't failed to notice the lusterless tint dulling Naruto's normally vibrant eyes either. The poor baka seemed completely out of it.   
Positioning himself so that Naruto's weight rested fully against his side, Sasuke reached out and opened the bathroom door. Then he slowly ushered Naruto in. Before the door closed and barricaded him outside, Sasuke found himself stopping it with his hand.   
"Promise me," he said kindly, "if you need any help, you'll holler."   
Naruto appeared taken aback, but he smiled and gave a nod before closing the door gently. Sasuke found himself pressing his ears against the wooden frame, searching for any sounds of crashing objects. When none came he pushed away and leaned against the wall. The following few seconds of peace ended sharply when a terrifying scream issued from within the bathroom.   
Sasuke quickly flung the door open, expecting to see an assailant. But none of his training could have prepared him for the sight he saw. Naruto was standing at the toilet bowl, the hem of his hospital grown pulled up about his waist and hips, the lose flaps of which concealing just the essentials. Sasuke could see that he had his hands cupped at the junction between his legs in the typical stance a normal boy would take to _relieve_ himself. Except Naruto was anything, _but_ a normal boy.   
Naruto was yelling something at him now, but Sasuke barely heard a single word. He was too distracted by the lovely sight of exposed hips and thighs. Finally he managed to drag his eyes away from Naruto's slim legs, focusing them instead on the shocked face of his teammate.   
"It's gone!" he heard Naruto scream.   
Sasuke blinked, not understanding the significance, or the urgency behind that simple statement. _It's gone? What did the fool mean?_   
"It's gone!" Naruto wailed once more, waving his arms wildly as if his gestures could somehow communicate to Sasuke what his words could not.   
Sasuke's brows furrowed. He hastily stepped forward and grabbed Naruto's upper arms, stilling him.   
"What?" he demanded, "What is it? What's wrong?"   
Naruto buried his face in his hands and sobbed miserably.   
"It's gone, it's gone," he kept on repeating.   
"What's gone? What did you lose?" Sasuke asked slowly as if speaking to a young child.   
"My // my friggin' peni$ is GONE!" Naruto hollered.   
*************************   
*Hackles and rubs hands deviously*   
I know, you guys are thinking: why didn't Naruto notice that his 'manhood' was missing immediately after he transformed? Why did I choose to make him have such a ridiculously belated reaction? My only response is: it's so much more fun this way!! Don't you agree? (*_~) 


	11. Not A Bad Deal

  
**Author's Note:** Someone asked me that if Naruto starts liking Sasuke back is this an indication that he's gay? Here's my response: of course it is! He's in love, so why shouldn't he be trilled and overjoyed? j/k. j/k. I couldn't resist the pun!   
Here's my real answer: Naruto's mind has taken on a more feminine persona, as you may have noticed by his sudden interest in kittens and teddy bears. Eventually he will find himself no longer attracted to females. However, prior to this, I would have made him quite fond of a certain stoic avenger. I just thought I would compensate the yaoi-lovers out there, considering I've already made Sasuke straight. So in conclusion: Naruto is gay!   
To the question concerning Naruto's looks: YES, Naruto is very, very beautiful and as for the question asking if Naruto will get his 'thingymajiggy' back // I won't answer that. You'll have to read and find out!!!   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.   
*************************   
**Chapter 9: Not a Bad Deal**   
Sasuke would never forget the next couple of hours following that abrasive declaration. Naruto had refused to listen to his comforting words, had cried and yelled and, yes, had even bitten him when he tried to drag him out of the washroom.   
Then several nurses had arrived and Sasuke had to explain away his _girlfriend's_ distress, attributing it to severe premenstrual symptoms (PMS). Naruto had slapped him for that and cried all the harder, which only served to convince the nurses of Sasuke's claim. They had attempted to sedate Naruto after that, but in the end it had taken all the nurses on their floor and several security guards to pin the blonde down and give him the necessary injection. In other words, it had been pure hell.   
Sasuke groaned softly into his hands before he slowly sat down. Naruto had managed to kick him before the drug had worked its magic, and now his stomach was throbbing painfully.   
Who would have thought that someone initially so weak could become so strong simply after realizing he'd lost his 'manhood'? Then again, it must have been a traumatizing experience for the poor moron. That was something every ninja had the right to fume over.   
Extending his hand to the baka's face, Sasuke brushed away a stray hair.   
"You idiot," he mused thoughtfully. "Why couldn't you have seen it in a positive light? A penis in exchange for a set of breast isn't such a bad deal, is it?"   
Sasuke could only be thankful that Naruto was asleep. Somehow he didn't think the fool would have appreciated the humor behind that advice.   
************************   
Naruto woke up with a severe headache and the lingering memories of an insanely odd dream. He had dreamt of being surrounded and straddled by dozens of creatures draped in white coats. One of them had jabbed a sharp needle into his arm and immediately his entire body had gone slack. Then Sasuke's floating face with its familiar leer had emerged shortly after, taunting him for being so weak. The dream had ended with him sinking a foot deep into Sasuke's abdomen and the dark-haired boy doubling over in pain.   
Now that Naruto thought about it, it wasn't such a bad dream. At least he had managed to get rid of that hateful smirk Sasuke was always sporting. _Speaking of the asshole, where was he? Wait a minute?_ Why should he even care whether the jerk was here or not?   
Just then the door of his bedroom opened, revealing a pink-haired gennin cradling a water jug in her hands. Sakura smiled when she saw that Naruto was awake.   
************************   
Meanwhile at the Hokage's house (What is his place called? I really don't want to refer to it as the Hokage's house all the time), the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village was having an equally difficult time trying to absorb the news the silver-haired jounin had just dropped on his lap. So it seemed that the obnoxious, loud-mouthed, trouble-making brat, Naruto, had turned into a girl. And if that weren't bad enough, the threat of the demon fox was also resurfacing, obviously as a result of this very _change_.   
The Hokage sighed and placed his hands thoughtfully under his chin. Konoha would never be the same again. At the very least _he_ would never be the same again. There was no denying that he was terribly _vulnerable_ when it came to Naruto's Sexy No Jutsu. And it hadn't helped his ego one bit to hear that Naruto hadn't just transform into any ordinary girl // he just had to be a very attractive one at that.   
Looking down at his spotless floor the Hokage wondered how long its cleanliness would last. He could already envision blood splattering on its shiny surface, blood that, no doubt, would come spewing from his nose. Finally drawing himself away from his musing, the Hokage looked up and stared at the standing man by his side.   
"Bring Naruto to me," he said in length with some difficulty. "We must handle this matter as quickly and quietly as possible."   
Kakashi nodded and bowed before he vanished. The Hokage stared yearningly at his clean floor one last time before he rose wearily to his feet and went to retrieve some cotton swabs. Something told him he would be needing them soon.   
************************   
Sakura could see the question dancing in Naruto's eyes before he even opened his mouth. She sighed and sat down beside his bedside. How she dreaded this moment. But it was inevitable. She knew the blonde would question her. He may not be the brightest ninja, but he wasn't a complete moron. He must have suspected something by now.   
Sakura poured Naruto a cup of water, fluffed his pillow and even smoothed down the wrinkles on his blanket. She did everything imaginable to delay her _execution_ as long as possible. An impatient Naruto finally halted her when she reached out to fluff his pillow for the third consecutive time.   
"Sakura // " he began.   
Sakura swallowed heavily and resumed her seat. She did not speak, knowing that Naruto would voice his question soon.   
"Sakura // what // do you know what happened to me?"   
Sakura bit her lips. Oh how she wanted to play the role of the innocent in front of his eyes as she did before Kakashi and Sasuke. But she knew she couldn't. Naruto had suffered as a result of her selfishness and would continue to suffer for the rest of his life, now a boy forever trapped in the body of a girl. She owed him too much to be denying him this. He deserved to know the truth.   
"It was // it was my fault, Naruto."   
Naruto appeared confused and began to shake his head. Sakura cringed in pain. Naruto, innocent, kind-hearted Naruto had and was always the only fool to believe the best and only the best of her. _How could he be so naïve?_   
"I did this to you," she finally whispered. "I didn't mean to, but I did."   
Naruto frowned and began to pat her hand comfortingly, his action speaking volumes. Sakura found it difficult to see, her vision blurred by tears. The baka was comforting her, as he always did whenever she was upset or hurt, as if it were second nature to him. And she, in response, had always found his presence a nuisance, his obnoxious but sincere effort to please her annoying.   
"Don't do this!" she cried, suddenly disgusted with herself. "Don't make me hate myself even more than I already do!"   
Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but clamped it shut when Sakura raised a tear-streaked face to him. With the utmost gentleness, Naruto wiped at her smeared cheeks with the sleeve of his gown, once again his action speaking volumes. Sakura released a choked sob and lowered her head in defeat.   
"Sakura-chan," Naruto said softly, "Don't cry. I don't need to know anymore. It's okay. **_I'm_** okay. You needn't worry. I forgive you."   
Sakura could not suppress a little wail as she threw herself into Naruto's arms and hugged him. She was so grateful for his unconditional forgiveness, so happy to live with only her own self-condemning thoughts and not his as well. _I promise, Naruto, I'll make it up to you // somehow._   
***********************   
Sasuke made his way slowly to the hospital. The thought of spending another tantrum-filled evening with Naruto left a sour taste in his mouth, but he knew he had to go. The baka needed him and Sakura was probably dying to get him off her hands.   
Tonight, however, he wasn't going to let Naruto get the better of him. The idiot was getting his medicine the very second Sasuke arrived. There was absolutely no way in hell he was going to endure another kick to the stomach. He still had yet to recover from the last one Naruto gave him.   
Thinking this he walked lazily into the hospital and climbed the stairs to Naruto's floor. Once in front of Naruto's door, he braced himself before entering the room, only to find it empty. A sense of panic welled up within him and Sasuke had to support himself against the doorframe. (Aawww!!! See, see! I told you he cares!!!)   
Halting a passing nurse he questioned her on Naruto's whereabouts. Relief flooded his entire body when he heard that a silver-haired jounin had arrived earlier that evening and taken the patient away. Sasuke quickly demanded if a pink-haired girl had left with them. The nurse replied: no, the jounin had ordered her home.   
Hearing this, Sasuke found his relief transcending into fear. _Naruto alone with that perverted sensei?_ The thought left an even sourer taste in his mouth. He had to find them and find them quick.   
************************   
Some has also requested that I add a Kakashi-Neji-Sasuke rivalry over the to-be-much-adored Naruto. Initially, I planned to have Kakashi in the love triangle because he's such a perv and would give great comic relief. I also planned to have the entire male population (this includes the young, the old, the feeble and, yes, even the criminally insane) trailing behind Naruto like love-sick puppies, because // well, simply because I'm the author and can do so. (~_*) But, if you guys really want to see some serious courtship rivalry going on, I'm sure I can make room for it somewhere in the mad scheme of things.   
**Serious Note:** I may feel like posting again in a few days, but the odds of this happening is slim and none, not to mention that slim's away on Holidays. (~_*) Hope you guys have the patience to wait out my hectic schedule. Until then, take care and floss daily! 


	12. Meeting The Hokage & The Protector Of Fa...

  
**Author's Note:**I don't know whether to breathe a sigh of relief or to burst out crying. What is it that you want? Is it a 'Yah' or a 'nah' to the serious Neji courtship? I seem to be receiving very polar opinions in regards to this, so // I'm just going to stick with my original plan, which is to make this a humorous, cliché story with as little maturity interlaced as possible. That and the fact that there's a strong dosage of seriousness later in the story really make me disincline to turn this into a melodramatic 'soap opera'. I will still insert Neji, but only as one of Naruto's many deranged suitors. There will be no serious love triangle involved here. Hope you guys aren't disappointed. (*_~)   
**Addition Note:**I am literally clueless when it comes to Japanese names, so if you encounter any strange, non-existing names in this fic just ignore them. I created these names based only on one requirement: that they sound good to my ears.   
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto.   
*************************   
The // is equivalent to three consecutive periods. In other words, a pause or an interruption.   
**Chapter 10: Meeting the Hokage**   
Kakashi hadn't lied, the Hokage realized. Naruto had become // beautiful. However, that wasn't exactly the right word. Naruto could not be described as thus. In fact, the Hokage didn't think there existed a word that could properly describe the haunting youth before him.   
Yes perhaps that was the very word: haunting. The child was not beautiful in the classical sense. Although his figure did match the description, it was his face that did not fit the portrayal. It was transparent and yet substantial all at the same time. The boy/girl was both real and yet surreal, if such a thing were possible.   
The Hokage had to constantly remind himself that this was the same Naruto who'd attacked him a dozen times before with his Sexy No Jutsu. Except this time, he didn't have to resort to such tricks. The Hokage had been awe-stricken, but surprisingly not disgusted as he normally was with Naruto's sultry transformation. The only emotion he experienced now looking at the kneeling youth before him was a deep sense of serenity.   
Naruto was currently very annoyed: 1) at his sensei for rudely interrupting his much needed sleep and 2) at the Hokage for staring at him with that silly smile on his face. No doubt he was here to be scolded and likely even punished, but did they have to stretch out the moment like this? It was insane that he should be penalized for being a victim. Life was so unfair.   
"Naruto," the Hokage finally said. "How do you feel?"   
"Fine," Naruto replied curtly and received a smack to the head from his sensei.   
"I mean, I feel fine. Thanks for your concern," Naruto grudgingly corrected.   
The Hokage chuckled. Whatever the change to his body was, Naruto would always be Naruto.   
"Kakashi-sensei told me all that he knew, however, I still want to hear the story from you. Tell me what happened."   
Naruto frowned and began fingering the hem of his hospital gown.   
"I // I don't really know," he began. "It happened so suddenly."   
This was a lie. He had started to paste together certain events long ago and had realized that the subtle changes had began shortly after his spar with Sakura. But he couldn't possibly tell the Hokage that without betraying Sakura.   
"Then describe to me what it felt like."   
"It felt like // death," Naruto slowly said, "like I was breaking up inside, but // healing all at once too. I'm sorry. It's so hard to explain."   
"Take your time."   
Breathing in deeply Naruto continued. "Initially it was so hot. Fire was ripping through me, burning me alive. Then // then I was so cold, submerged in ice. I was breathing ice, I was swallowing ice. It was freezing me from the inside out. I didn't want to breathe, but I was afraid // I didn't want to die either, so I let the pain go on. I kept inhaling in these shards of ice one after the other // "   
Kakashi placed a restraining hand on Naruto's shaking shoulder.   
"Naruto, stop. It's enough."   
Naruto shook his head furiously. He wanted // no // he had to continue. If he didn't he would explode.   
"Then the pain stopped. I couldn't feel anything anymore. But that was actually the scariest part of all. I was 'liberated', free from the confines of my body. I was floating aloft a crescent wave seeing and hearing, but not feeling. The poor child was dying below me, but I could only watch and cry, my tears blending with the waves, engulfing my essence, devouring my heart until // until the reverie ended, the contortion stopped and like gentle breeze caressing ailing limbs I descended the clouds and revived my child, holding her and promising that she would heal // "   
Naruto abruptly stopped and hastily looked up at the bewildered and awe-struck faces of the two older men. Touching his own cheeks he realized that he was crying.   
"I // I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm going crazy. I know I am!" he cried and shook violently.   
Kakashi once again placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder and he immediately drifted off into slumber. Once Naruto was gently placed on the floor, Kakashi quickly removed his heavy outer vest and draped it over the sleeping form. Then the Hokage motioned Kakashi outside. The two left, but not before tossing a sad glance at the still figure they were leaving behind.   
*****************************   
**The Protector of Fate, Hinmuru**   
"Hokage, you heard what Naruto said // what // what's wrong with him?" Kakashi urged gently as they slowly made their way down the hall. "Is he possessed?"   
The Hokage sighed. "Yes and no," he finally replied and led Kakashi down a set of stairs to his personal chamber.   
Opening the door he indicated for Kakashi to enter. Once inside, the Hokage strolled to a large bookcase that stretched the entire length of one wall. Pulling free an ancient scroll he placed it on his table and eased it open. With Kakashi looking over his shoulders, the Hokage gently blew at the thin layer of dust, revealing beneath an ancient scripture.   
"Read out loud the last line," he ordered and Kakashi obediently did. (All right, I'm making Kakashi scholarly in this fic on top of everything else, so don't even question his sudden ability to read ancient calligraphy!)   
"Having watched the child die, she descended from the clouds and held her daughter in her arms, promising her that she would heal // Hokage, what is the meaning of this?"   
"The ashes Naruto swallowed were, indeed, a gender-switching brew as Sakura had informed you. However, within it there seems to be some remnants of the sacred Hinmuru, the Protector of Fate."   
"Protector of Fate?"   
"Many centuries ago Konoha was the spiritual shrine to the ancient scrolls of knowledge, believed to be guarded by the Protector of Fate," explained the Hokage as he slowly sat down.   
"She alone was responsible for its safekeeping, because only she was pure enough to hold the scrolls and yet not be tempted to learn their secrets. You see, legend claims that the scrolls held both the power to heal, as well as, the power to destroy. Thus, only the purest of hearts and the truest of scholars could embrace their gift."   
"It was the Protector's primary duty to find a person worthy of their power and the daunting responsibilities they entailed. But, alas, there was never one good enough to acquire them, the human race being too tainted with greed and hate. Thus, as time elapsed, the scrolls were eventually forgotten, becoming no more than a mere myth // which, perhaps, was best for everyone."   
"Where are the scrolls now? Why have I never heard of them?"   
"The scrolls have long since crumpled into dust, the magical powers shielding them from time fading with their Protector. Once the scrolls' powers are unleashed, the Protector loses all her magic, including the ones that kept her and the scrolls eternal. This spell was cast many years ago by the creator of the scrolls, so as to ensure that only the Chosen One alone would know of their secrets."   
"In other words, the scrolls have found a new owner? They were passed on to someone after all?"   
"Not literally passed on, Kakashi, although they did fall into another's hands."   
"What of this Protector? Is she currently inside Naruto?"   
"I wouldn't exactly say that. Rather her memories, hopes and dreams are currently residing in the boy."   
"But what does she want from him? Naruto's only a child!"   
"The Protector is not a beast like the Nine-Tails, Kakashi. She would never harm anyone, much less a suffering child like Naruto. Then again, it seems his very nature has endeared him to her. It seems she believes he is her daughter."   
"Her daughter??"   
The Hokage sighed once again and rubbed at his temples lightly.   
"I suppose for you to understand this I must start at the beginning," he murmured softly before lapsing into silence, as if taking this moment to organize his thoughts.   
After a short pause, the Hokage resumed in a calm voice: "There are two things a Protector is forbidden to do: 1) defy fate, which is the very source of her powers and 2) fall in love. Unfortunately, the Protector committed the latter. She fell in love with a great noble named Eritsu. Although she knew the man was not perfect, she naively believed him good of heart and together they had a daughter. But upon the child's thirteenth birthday when the Protector dutifully passed unto her the powers of her ancestors, Eritsu arrived and attacked them in their most vulnerable state. He banished the Protector's spirit into limbo and proceeded to kill their daughter right in front of her very eyes."   
"Why would he do such a thing?!"   
"To possess the power of the Protector, of course, and, thereby, the very scrolls themselves. Do not forget that only the Protector can come near the sacred scrolls and not be scarred by their magic."   
"That explains what Naruto was saying back there."   
"Yes, it does. When Naruto's spirit exited his body it was as if the Protector was seeing her daughter die all over again. The small, little child suffering below her and she // completely unable to protect her."   
"But the witch, she predicted the breaking of the seal. Why is it still in tack? Did she lie to Sakura?"   
"No, the old hag may be infamous for many things, but lying isn't one of them. The seal should have weakened and dissipated by now. The only reason why it hasn't is because of the Protector."   
"But if her spirit is stranded in limbo, how could she possibly control the Nine-Tails?"   
"Have you not figured it out yet, my dear Kakashi? It does not require great power to tame the Nine-Tails, it simply requires the right person."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Although the Nine-Tails appears to be a monster without emotions, the reason for this is as much attributed to its origin as it is to its nature. It // or rather he wasn't always like this."   
"What? You're saying the Nine-Tails was once a man?"   
"Not just any man, Kakashi, but that very same murderous man of so long ago. The Nine-Tails was the Protector's husband, Eritsu."   
"What?!"   
"Once he absorbed his daughter's power, Eritsu proceeded to learn the secrets of the scrolls. But, alas, his evil heart blinded him to their goodness and the only power he acquired was their wickedness. Needless to say, he quickly became imbalanced, like a lopsided yin-yang, lacking his better half.   
It wasn't long before he transcended into madness and lost all control of the power raging through his body. In such a state, he was completely defenseless and the black shadows of the scrolls merged with his soul and transformed him into the worst monster imaginable: the Nine-Tails Demon Fox."   
"But why // why would he be subdued by the mere memories of the Protector?"   
"The reason is very simple, Kakashi. He loved her and a part of that love transfixed itself into the fox, reminding the creature that it, too, can love."   
"You're talking as if that beast can feel like we do!"   
The Hokage smiled sadly. "Nothing is ever pure evil, Kakashi. Never forget that."   
***************************   
Argh! I can't believe I actually updated! I'm too easily persuaded. Must learn to have more self-mastery and not succumb to the dark force. J/K. (*_~)   
Hope you guys liked this chapter. I promise the next one will not be so dreary. 


	13. The Forbidden Book & What? That's it?

  
**Author's Notes:** Reading week is finally here and I can finally breathe! *Swallows mouthful of air* Although I told myself I wouldn't apologize, here it is anyways, folks: sorry for the delay! Hopefully this chapter will make up for all your complaints. (*_~)   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.   
*******************   
The // is equivalent to three consecutive periods. In other words, a pause or an interruption.   
**The Forbidden Book**   
Sasuke was just dashing by the Hokage's house when the murmurs from some passing guards halted his process. Slicking back quietly, so as he was concealed in the shadows, he leaned in and eavesdropped on their conversation.   
"Did you see that blonde child Kakashi brought in just now? I've never seen someone so gentle and kind looking before. It's strange, but that little girl reminded me of my mother."   
"I got a completely different impression. She reminded me of my old man, what with her little face all scrunched up in disdain and yet anyone could see she has a good heart."   
"Just like your grouchy, old man?"   
"Ah, shut-up!"   
The two guards disappeared around the corner, leaving behind a befuddled Sasuke. _Why would Kakashi bring Naruto here of all places?_ But rather that ponder the matter, Sasuke lithely moved down the hall the two men had just transverse. Taking tentative peeks into each room he quickly found Naruto.   
The small shinobi was lying on the floor. If it hadn't been for his dainty little feet sticking out from beneath his gown, Sasuke would have mistaken him for a pile of clothes. Slipping in quietly, Sasuke gently closed the door behind him and walked towards Naruto's still form.   
Leaning down he saw that the fool was asleep, a content expression on his face. _The baka must be having a pleasant dream._ Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to reach out and tuck an unruly strand of hair behind the blonde's ear. Naruto stirred then and slowly opened his eyes. Sasuke cursed softly. He hadn't meant to wake the idiot. He had looked so content dreaming whatever he was dreaming.   
"Sa // Sasuke?" Naruto asked groggily and sat up.   
"Dobe," Sasuke said in a low voice, "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the hospital?"   
"Kakashi," Naruto simply stated and started to pout, as if the name alone should explain everything.   
Stretching his arms, Naruto yawned sweetly. As he did, Kakashi's vest slid off his shoulders. Sasuke lifted the heavy vest and eyed it warily before sniffing it. Yes, this was Kakashi's all right. _What was it doing on Naruto? Did the pervert //_   
"Naruto, why did Kakashi bring you here?"   
Naruto rubbed at his sleepy eyes. "The Hokage wanted to ask me some questions," he explained. Sasuke sighed with relief. So they hadn't been alone together. _Thanks heaven!_   
"Where are they now?"   
"Dunno," Naruto replied and yawned again.   
Sasuke leaned over and ruffled the younger boy's hair, the silkiest of which surprised him. Naruto eyed him questioningly before shifting his head to the side. Sasuke immediately retracted his hand, all the while wondering why he had done such a thing.   
"Are you staying here the rest of the night?" he asked, awkwardly changing the subject.   
Naruto shook his head. "Dunno," he said again and then sneezed into his hands.   
Had he seen right? Had Naruto actually covered his mouth before sneezing? Taken aback, Sasuke didn't even notice Naruto slipping Kakashi's vest back on, until he heard the hiss of the zipper.   
"Cold, Dobe?" he asked sarcastically.   
Naruto rolled his eyes and sniffed. Then an odd expression appeared on his face and his hand slipped into the inside pocket of the vest. When he removed it the all too familiar Come Come Paradise was gripped between his fingers. Naruto immediately dropped the book and began to frantically wipe his hand on his gown. His attention, however, quickly returned to the discarded paperback.   
Both boys were now leaning forward, staring intently at the simple orange cover for what felt like ages. The tension mounted with each passing second, but neither of them felt compelled to break the silence. Slowly their eyes skimmed the all too suggestive title and flickered to the curled up edges of the old book. It was beckoning them to take a peek, just one harmless, little peek.   
Naruto was the first to succumb. Sliding his hands under the covers, he cradled it gently as if it were a child and slowly flipped open the book.   
Sasuke drew in his breath shakily and looked away. He would not sink to this. No one of the Uchiha clan was a pervert, not even that despiteful man. And he sure as hell wasn't going to be the first to break that cardinal rule.   
But even so, he couldn't help but watch Naruto's response. He saw Naruto's eyes round up in surprise and even heard a small gasp escape his lips. The baka was now flipping quickly through the pages, completely engrossed. _Damn!_   
Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Sliding closer to where Naruto sat, he took a fugitive glance at the page Naruto was reading. But before he could get a clear look, Naruto snapped the book shut. He turned and looked at Sasuke with knowing eyes.   
"Finally willing to admit that you're only human, Uchiha?" he teased gently.   
Sasuke turned his head away, disgusted with himself for sinking so low, and upset at Naruto for refusing to let it slide.   
"It's ok. Shows you're not a complete machine. Come here and help me read this. I don't know some of the more difficult words."   
Sasuke gnawed at his lips, lost between the decision to just leave and the stronger urge to do just what Naruto requested. In the end he didn't have to decide. Naruto tugged him closer until they were sitting side by side. He opened the book once more and propped it on their raised knees, so as both could see it comfortably.   
"Actually, you read," Naruto said as he shoved the book to Sasuke. "Just tell me when there's a picture."   
"I never thought you were such a pervert, Naruto," Sasuke growled.   
"Just shut-up and read," Naruto calmly ordered.   
Sasuke cleared his throat and began to read, his voice dull and monotonous. Naruto covered his ears and cried out in frustration.   
"What kind of story telling is that? You read like an old man, completely emotionless and dry. Put some expression into it."   
"This is how I read, Dobe. If you don't like, then don't listen."   
Naruto yanked the book angrily from Sasuke and began to read out loud in a mysterious voice.   
"It was dark and cold. She was cold // some word I don't know // he something // came over and // umm // something, something // "   
"Damn it, Dobe. You're even worse. Give it back to me." Sasuke demanded, grabbing the book away from Naruto furiously.   
Sasuke's eyes quickly glanced over the content of the page and he flushed furiously. His reaction didn't escape Naruto's eyes.   
"What? What? Tell me," the smaller boy pleaded.   
Sasuke took a deep breath and began to read, this time with a bit more emotions.   
"It was dark and cold. She was cold, needing of warmth // "   
******************   
Kakashi suddenly slapped a hand to his forehead. Damn! He'd left his Come Come Paradise in the pocket of his vest, the very vest that was currently draped over Naruto! He had to retrieve it before Naruto got his greedy paws on it. Kakashi knew that boy was just as much of a pervert as he was.   
*****************   
**What? That's It?**   
Sasuke gently closed the book.   
"What? That's it?" Naruto questioned.   
"Obviously, dumbass."   
"What a lame ending. Actually, the entire story was lame, like a cheesy romance novel. I can't believe Kakashi's into these sappy things. I was so sure he was a pervert, but after hearing that // maybe he's just a sorry guy who likes happy endings."   
Sasuke bit at his lips furiously to keep from blurting out the truth. It hurt to know that Naruto didn't like his ending, but even worse it hurt to see that the fool had acquired a better opinion of their sensei. The man was definitely not the 'decent' teacher Naruto believed him to be. That novel had been laced with sexual innuendos, one right after the other, the graphic descriptions of which had left Sasuke both breathless and aching (it hadn't helped matter either having Naruto pressed up so close against him).   
All it had taken was one swift glance over the first page to reveal the extent of its vulgarity. Sasuke had wanted to toss the book aside right then and there, but knew that such actions would only have increased Naruto's curiosity. So, he had altered the plotline, had literally raked at his brain to think up another one immediately, so as not to arouse Naruto's suspicion. And now the moron had the nerve to tell him his story was lame! The idiot didn't even realize he'd just saved his innocence!   
Despite suffocating from the injustice of it all, Sasuke managed to control himself and say calmly: "Sure, whatever, Dobe. It's late. Let's get out of here."   
"But what about Kakashi-sensei? Shouldn't I wait until he comes back?"   
_Like hell I'm going to let you stay here with that creep after knowing his particular masochistic likes and preferences!_   
"That won't be necessary. We can simply leave him a message. Besides he may take all night and you need your rest."   
"Is that concern I hear in your voice, Sasuke?" Naruto mocked and received a slap to the back of the head for that wisecrack.   
Sasuke went to a large, oak desk and got out a piece of paper and pencil from its drawer. Handling it to Naruto, he ordered him to write a quick note.   
"Why must I write it?" Naruto demanded even though he had already picked up the pencil and began jointing down the necessary lines.   
_Because I can't let the perv know it was I who dragged you away_ Sasuke inwardly explained.   
Once Naruto was finished, Sasuke quickly read over the note, relieved to see that Naruto hadn't mentioned him anywhere in it. He then replaced Kakashi's beloved Come Come Paradise back into his jacket and draped that over the back of a chair. Rising, the two of them headed for the door. But just as Sasuke was about to slip out, Naruto drew him back inside.   
"What, Dobe?"   
"Sasuke, I can't go out in this!" Naruto hissed.   
Sasuke's eyes skimmed down Naruto's hospital grown and noted that it was at least three sizes too large. The collar was wide and drooped off Naruto's right shoulder, revealing a nice expanse of golden skin, while the billowing hem whirled around Naruto's knees with his every movement. It didn't help matter one bit that the material was thin with wear and did nothing to hide the luscious curves of the kitsune's body. With the pale light of the moon casting her rays over Naruto's little form, Sasuke could just make out the faint outline of his figure beneath the simple fabric and felt his mouth go dry. He quickly wetted his lips, thankful that the baka was too preoccupied staring disgustedly at his gown to notice his reaction. _How can he make even the most unappealing of clothing look so seductive?_   
Shaking his head angrily at his train of thought, Sasuke hastily coughed to regain Naruto's attention before asking with a heavy note of frustration: "You came in that way, why can't you go out that way?"   
"Kakashi was covering me then," Naruto replied, "but, you're not tall enough//"   
Sasuke nearly exploded then. _The fool really had some nerve!_   
"Fine!" he growled and swiftly removed his shirt, which he tossed indignantly at Naruto.   
Naruto stared blankly back at him with wide opened eyes.   
"Put it on, fool. Once you're decently dressed we can leave, right?"   
Sasuke was just about to turn around when Naruto once again stopped him.   
"What is it this time?" he demanded in annoyance.   
"Where did you get that?" Naruto asked, pointing to Sasuke's lean stomach where a hideous, purple bruise tainted the fair skin.   
Sasuke rolled his eyes as if to say: 'you of all people should know'.   
"I really did that?" Naruto mouthed stupidly.   
"Look, we really don't have time for this // " Sasuke began, but immediately stopped when Naruto reached out a small finger and began to trace the outline of his bruise delicately. Sasuke shivered involuntarily.   
"I'm // I'm // " Naruto began in a hushed voice.   
"Yes?" Sasuke asked with a hint of a smile.   
"I'm sor // "   
"Com'on, you can say it."   
"I'm sorry, ok!" Naruto finally hollered.   
Sasuke smirked and patted the blonde on the head approvingly.   
"That wasn't too hard to say now, was it?" he teased.   
Naruto scowled and quickly headed out the room.   
*************************   
Awww! Sasuke's such a dear! And Naruto, as always, is a little dense, but lovable nonetheless! Hope you guys are enjoying this!   
I know that some of you may be a little upset that I made Naruto appear so // 'uneducated' for lack of a better word. You're probably thinking that although Naruto may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, he should, at the very least, understand a few sentences in Kakashi's book, if not most of them. I completely agree. I don't believe in demeaning characters (beyond necessary that is). (*_~) Therefore, I'm going to propose that he had his eyes closed and was peacefully listening to Sasuke read. At least, that's what I always do when someone reads to me, so accept it and don't question the absurdity of the situation. 


	14. To Sakura's And Back & Naruchan

  
**Author's Note:** Yet but another dreary chapter for you guys to sup on. Hopefully, you'll find it delectable. (*_~)   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.   
*************   
The // is equivalent to three consecutive periods. In other words, a pause or an interruption.   
**To Sakura's and Back**   
They arrived at Naruto's house just as the moon appeared from behind the clouds, enriching the white pallor of Sasuke's skin, while accentuating the golden hue of Naruto's. The two boys stared awkwardly at the door before Naruto finally turned to face Sasuke.   
"I don't have the key," he ruefully admitted. All his valuable possessions had been left at the hospital, one of them being his house key.   
"Don't you have a spare, Dobe?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.   
Immediately Naruto's eyes lightened up and he crouched down, slapping at Sasuke's shin sharply.   
"Lift up a bit, asshole," he said. "I should have another set under the welcome mat."   
Sasuke did as he was told, watching from the side as Naruto lifted the corner of the rug and felt beneath it. After several seconds of fruitless groping, Naruto tossed the rug aside. Just as he'd feared an empty space where his spare key used to be greeted him. Slapping his forehead angrily, Naruto slowly rose to his feet. The key at the hospital must have been his spare one after all.   
"Not there, Dobe?" Sasuke's voice taunted.   
"Obviously not, creep. Argh! What am I going to do? Maybe I should head back to the hospital."   
"You forget, you're already discharged," Sasuke ruthlessly pointed out.   
"Well, maybe I can readmit myself!" Naruto retorted. Then a smile broke across his face.   
"I could always stay at Iruka's, or even Kakashi-sensei's hou //"   
"Don't even think about it," Sasuke quickly interjected.   
"Why not?"   
"For one thing, Iruka still doesn't know about your _predicament_ and as for Kakashi // he's probably not even home yet," Sasuke offered weakly.   
Naruto frowned, evidently not missing the weakness in that argument either.   
"Then what do you suggest I do? Camp out here the entire night?"   
"Sakura," Sasuke simply stated before he leapt off the steps and landed soundlessly on the ground.   
"Are you coming?" he asked.   
Naruto nodded eagerly and sprinted off in the same manner, except the cumbersome hospital gown tangled about his legs causing him to slip. Losing his balance, Naruto fell forward. He quickly closed his eyes, preparing for a painful crash // only his body never made contact with the ground. Much to his discomfort, Naruto found himself cradled in Sasuke's arms. Shifting his eyes to better see his savior's face, Naruto smiled apologetically. (The typical 'Falling-into-your-Love's-arms-scene had to be inserted)   
"Sorry, Sa //" he started to say, except a moan from Sasuke's lips stopped him.   
The impact of Naruto's body slamming into him had caused Sasuke to stagger backwards and sprain his ankle. Forgetting about the heavy bundle still in his arms, he dropped to his knees, bringing Naruto down with him. Scooting off to one side, Naruto reached out to touch Sasuke's swelling ankle, but the angry shinobi merely pushed him away.   
"Damn you, Dobe," he growled between quiet groans. "Why can't you ever take care of yourself?"   
Naruto's rising concern quickly plummeted, replaced now by an angry refusal to admit he was wrong. He never asked the jerk to catch him. Therefore it wasn't his fault the creep got hurt. The asshole didn't deserve his sympathy he reasoned.   
But even with such fine rationality running its full course, Naruto could not help but feel a tad bit sorry for the arrogant bastard as he struggled to stand up. Despite convincing himself that Sasuke deserved his misery, he couldn't help but worry as the older boy swayed slightly on his feet. And he definitely couldn't help reaching out once again to help him, this time refusing to let Sasuke push him away.   
Linking his arm under Sasuke's shoulder he told the dark-haired gennin to lean against him, recalling to mind how Sasuke had supported him in the same manner at the hospital. _Strange how life reversed our roles like this._   
"It's useless, baka," Sasuke mocked. "You're not tall enough // "   
_Yup, life was definitely taunting them now. Very strange, indeed._   
******************   
**Naru-Chan**   
Sakura opened the door to find Sasuke there and was ecstatic, until she saw the smaller boy struggling to support him standing by his side. Her eyes roamed from the raven-haired boy down to the blonde and back again, until the situation became clear to her. It didn't exactly take an inquisitive mind to see that Sasuke was hurt.   
Helping the two into her house she led them to the kitchen. This wasn't the best of ideas, as her mother came in shortly after. Needless to say Ms. Haruno wasn't exactly pleased to find two complete strangers in her house. Well, at the very least, one complete stranger. Sasuke she recognized, but the blonde-haired girl with the large, blue eyes was an enigma, despite resembling a particular blonde-haired brat.   
Seeing her mother's fuming face, Sakura quickly proceeded to introduce the two boys, ending cautiously at Naruto, who she took the liberty of calling Naru. For once her loud-mouthed teammate did not object, apparently realizing the gravity of the situation.   
"Why are they here?" Ms. Haruno questioned softly, as if the two she spoke of were not even sitting in the same room.   
"Well // " Sakura began and scratched her head. Turning nervous eyes to the two suddenly submissive boys she asked: "So, why exactly are you guys here?"   
Naruto nudged Sasuke sharply and he sighed. Taking a breath he began to explain as simply and realistically as possible Naru's predicament, explicitly leaving out certain details involving a witch, a potion and a demon fox.   
"So you see, Ms. Haruno, we were wondering if Naru could spend the night here. She's really obedient and won't be a bother to anyone."   
_Why won't you add that I'm house broken and don't mind being put on a leash as well, you asshole_ Naruto thought angrily to himself, although outwardly he smiled kindly at Sakura's mother, acting his role perfectly down to the letter. Ms. Haruno stared questioningly from one pleading face to the next and finally nodded her approval.   
"Only for tonight," she finally complied. Then turning to Sakura she said: "Keep her inside and don't let her break anything, Sakura." Having said this, she left the kitchen and returned to her bedroom.   
_She's talking about me as if I'm really some stray dog Sakura found on the streets. Who does she think she is? I can't believe she's Sakura mother! How can anyone be so blatantly rude and inconsiderate?_   
"Naru, you can stop smiling now. She's gone," Sasuke joked lightly, catching the murderous glint in Naruto's eyes, although the blonde had never stopped smiling.   
As if the magic had worn off, Naruto's face quickly collapsed into a scowl and he pouted miserably. Massaging his cheeks for dramatic effect he slouched down onto his chair.   
Sakura sighed and went to retrieve her first aid kit, so as to treat Sasuke's sprained ankle. The silence that followed after her departure was oddly peaceful.   
******************   
Sasuke collapsed onto his bed with a heave. Raising his knee he bent down and began to rub lightly at his sore ankle. He had just returned home after leaving a rather annoyed Naruto, or should he say _Naru_ staring out the window after him.   
Sasuke chuckled softly remembering the angelic face Naruto had plastered on every time Sakura's mother had come back to check on them, which happened to be quite often. Sasuke counted a total of three direct check-ups and five questioning stares from behind the kitchen walls. Perhaps a part of her had warned Ms. Haruno of Naruto's true identity. Perhaps a part of her had recognized the imminent danger he was posing on her property.   
That wasn't exactly such a far-fetched assumption either Sasuke realized with a laugh. After her fourth spying attempt, Naruto had really looked as if he would, indeed, rig havoc on her pristine, little kitchen. Of course only his clenched fists under the dinning room table had given this away. His face, however, had never faltered in its innocent expression. He'd smiled angelically at Ms. Haruno and even batted his long lashes, as if Sakura's mother was a testosterone-driven male, easily subdued by such flirtation. Surprisingly it had worked.   
Ms. Haruno had frowned slightly, but apparently her doubts were set aside and by the time Sasuke was ready to leave it had been a record-breaking twenty minutes of 'no Ms. Haruno'.   
Well, well, it seemed that on top of his obnoxiousness, Naruto was capable of other things as well. He would be a damn good actor one of these days if he should ever pursue such a career choice. For the third time that evening, Sasuke found himself laughing softly. Perhaps he should really start calling Naruto, Naru. The name suited him perfectly. Thinking so, Sasuke fell asleep.   
*****************   
**Human Cage**   
Sakura tossed a scowling Naruto one of her old pajamas before pulling out some extra bedding from her closet. These she quickly unrolled and spread out on the ground next to her bed. Throwing a quick glance at Naruto, she saw that he still hasn't changed.   
"Naruto, you're not going to sleep in that hospital gown, are you? Change and go to bed. We have training early tomorrow and I'm dead tired."   
Once again, Naruto only stared back silently, Sakura's pajama still clutched in his hands and not on him.   
"Shy, Naru-chan?" Sakura teased, causing a deep blush to form on Naruto's face.   
"I've never changed in front of a girl before," he admitted shyly.   
"If you feel so squeamish about it, I'll go outside," Sakura offered as she continued smoothing out the bedroll and laying down a pillow.   
"Umm // " Naruto prompted. Sakura turned to face him and saw that he was blushing once again.   
"You actually want me to leave?" she asked a little amused at how shy Naruto could be, considering that they were now both girls.   
"You did offer // " Naruto pointed out quietly, his head lowered.   
Sakura sighed and walked out the room, ensuring that the door was closed completely behind her. She didn't want little Naru-chan to think that she was peeking   
*******************   
Once alone, Naruto quickly slipped out of his gown, letting it fall into a pool of fabric at his feet. He was just about to tug on Sakura's pajama when a sudden movement from the side of the room caught his attention. Out of the corners of his eyes he could just make out the slightest outline of a figure staring earnestly back at him.   
Gasping aloud, he held the pajama pants close to his chest and crouched down into a defensive stance. The form quickly imitated him, bending low in exactly the same manner. Naruto gave a menacing growl. The form did the same, although not a sound came from its opened mouth. Naruto's growl deepened. _Was the jerk mocking him_   
Now on all four, Naruto crawled towards the figure. It, too, slithered towards him. Naruto ducked behind Sakura's bed. The figure also ducked behind another frilly, pink-laced bed. _Wait a minute // when did Sakura have two beds in her room?_ Naruto slowly stuck his head out from behind its coverage. He saw the figure do the same.   
He frowned and furrowed his brows. The opposing person mimicked his expression. Naruto stared at it dumbly for several seconds before realization finally dawned on him and he let loose a nervous laugh, amused at his own stupidity. He had been looking at a reflection of himself in a full-length mirror all along!   
A rueful smile spread across his face and Naruto straightened, making his way to the mirror. Stepping before it, he struck a pose. _I still can't believe I almost attacked myself_ he thought bemusedly. Naruto began to laugh once more, only to stop midway. Slowly one tan arm reached out and tapped lightly at his two-dimensional image.   
He had never realized just how beautiful he was. The sight both amazed and displeased him. No wonder Sakura had laughed at his shyness. What a fool he was. What a terrible fool! Sakura would never blush at the sight of his naked body. What girl would look at _this_ and blush? No one. No one. He was a freak! Who could possibly love him as a boy inside this dreaded form?!   
"You're not me," he whispered harshly at his reflection. "You're a stranger. I // I don't know you. So leave, leave and give me back my body. I don't want you. I don't want you!"   
He was yelling now, not certain where all the hatred was coming from, or to whom it was directed. He just knew that it hurt too much to keep silent. It was too painful to believe that he was or could ever be happy. Too painful to play pretend to himself and others. Sobs racked his entire body and Naruto sunk to the ground, curling up into a tight ball of tense muscles and shaking nerves.   
_Make it go away. Make it go away. I don't want you. I don't. Go away. Go away. PLEASE, GO AWAY!_   
**************   
No comments from the author this time. I'm sure many of you are relieved. (~_*) 


	15. So Damn Insistent & His Sleeping Beauty

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.   
***************   
The :: is indicative of Sakura's thoughts, and the ** represents Naruto's.   
The // is equivalent to three consecutive periods. In other words, a pause or an interruption.   
**So Damn Insistent**   
Sakura walked slowly to the clearing where their morning training session was held. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, vibrant and lively, and yet it did nothing to brighten the place within her heart. She didn't think anything could possibly erase the darkness that had settled there since last night when she had found a crying Naruto shaking on her bedroom floor. The sight had been so pitiful and yet so endearing.   
Although Naruto had refused to explain the cause of his tears, Sakura had known without having to be told. After all, she had found him lying naked before her mirror. The sight of his pale body before that lifeless piece of glass and wood had told her all she needed to know.   
Naruto hated himself. He hated what he'd become. Despite the porcelain skin and the provocative curves that every girl would envy he was dying, writhing within a cage made of his own flesh and blood. _Naruto, what have I done? What have I done to you?_   
Sakura stopped and covered her face with her hands. She let the tears fall one by one, although she had promised Naruto she wouldn't cry. She was supposed to be strong. He had made her swear to this. Despite hurting himself he had made her swear, swear to keep his suffering a secret that only they would share. He had ensured her that time was the only thing he needed to heal, not the concerns of others. He didn't need people worrying about him.   
_**"I'm sorry, Sakura, for being such a baby. I just need a day or so to accept // this. Tell the others I have a stomachache from eating too much ramen. I'll report personally to Kakashi-sensei tomorrow."**_   
She had wanted to stay with him then, but he had only patted her hand reassuringly and told her to leave. When she had insisted, however, he had bluntly admitted to wanting some peace and quiet. The look of anguish that'd briefly dimmed his face was what had convinced her to go. Because, at that very moment, Sakura had suddenly realized that Naruto didn't want her near him. Although he was adamant about not seeing the others, it was she he wanted most to avoid. Why? Was it because he still blamed her?   
The truth was actually nowhere near this. But how could Sakura possibly realize that what Naruto couldn't stand seeing wasn't her, but rather the kindness he saw shining in her eyes. He couldn't stand knowing that she was kind to him because she still harbored guilt, or, worst yet, because his feminine self was more worthy of her friendship.   
_**I don't want her to look at me like this. I don't want her to smile at me when I'm like this, when I know that if it had been **Naruto** lying on her bed she would have slapped him senseless. But most of all I can't stand seeing her and knowing that I can never love her, at least, not how I used to. I can't stand knowing that she would and could never love me back, that no one ever could. Not like this. Never like this.**_   
_**Don't cry. It's stupid to cry. That doesn't solve anything. Tears won't change you back. You'll only make yourself really sick and then everyone will truly be annoyed. They'll wonder why you can't just leave them in peace. They'll wonder why you don't just disappear and stop troubling them. So don't cry. Don't.**_   
: : Naruto do you still hate me? Is that it? Is that why you can't stand looking at me? Will you ever truly forgive me? Will I ever truly forgive myself? : :   
"Sakura?"   
: :What? Who's there? Oh, it's you // you of all people. You who I would have swooned to have looking at me with concern like this at any other time but now. Why must you come? Why now when I'm so vulnerable and undeserving? : :   
"Sakura // "   
: : Don't say my name in that tone! I don't want // I can't have your concern. Not now, not when the person truly needing it is still lying prone on my bed. Don't come near me! Don't touch me! Why must you be so stubborn? : :   
: :You know you're just like him, don't you? So insistent! Always so insistent! I'd rather that you both just stop insisting on protecting me. Just once, that's all I ask. Why can't you think of yourselves for a change? Why can't you protect yourselves? Why can't you protect each other? : :   
: : Don't stare at me like that! I'm not going crazy! I'm not hurting! At least, not as much as he is. What?! Don't // why must you hold me this way? Why must you insist on comforting me? Why must both of you do this? So insistent. Always so insistent. : :   
******************   
For those who were completely lost, I'll try clarifying some things.   
From an omniscient point of view I switched to third person, beginning with Naruto's POV, followed by Sakura's. Naruto is at Sakura's house 'moping' about the daunting realization that he can never love (as a boy) and that no one (girls in particular) will ever love him (as a boy). As for Sakura, she's currently lost in her own self-condemning thoughts, when suddenly Sasuke arrives. He attempts to comfort her, but she steps away, hating him for being so nice. It ends with Sasuke holding her in his embrace.   
Argh! I can't believe I actually wrote that. But the scene was demanding it. _Sighs_ To Sakura-fans out there, I hope you're happy, because I surely am not.   
****************   
**His Sleeping Beauty**   
**Two days later (Sasuke's POV):**   
It's late. It's dark. It's cold. I'm standing outside Naruto's house still indecisive as to whether I should knock on his door, or just turn and leave. I doubt he wants to see me. I doubt he wants to see anyone. But I'm selfish and I don't want to leave. I want to know that he's all right and if he isn't somehow force him to be. Sakura hasn't said much, but the little she finally revealed told me the baka was hurting. Intuitively, I already know why.   
What I don't know is how I can possibly comfort him. He'll probably just push me away. He won't appreciate my company and why should he? I was never more than his competitor. I may as well be an enemy.   
But he needs someone, doesn't he? Everybody needs somebody and I can be his somebody. Not in that sense. Just someone he can talk to, or yell at. It doesn't matter. Just someone to listen to him and tell him he's not alone. I can do that // I want to do that. Am I selfish? Of course, I am. I don't know how not to be.   
Thinking so, I slip in through his window. I may as well be a fugitive while I'm at this. It's not as if he'll appreciate my arrival any more if I use his door. Besides, this way he can't object to my being inside his house. This way he can't kick me out even if he should try, which I know he will. Naruto is never one to admit to being weak and yet he is, amazingly so.   
I've said that somewhere before. Yes, at the hospital when he needed my help to go to the bathroom. Then I was someone he could physically lean against. What can I possibly offer him this time? He doesn't need a shoulder to cry on and I wouldn't know how to give it should he ask. Besides, I can't imagine Naruto asking for that. Anyone else, yes, but not Naruto.   
I'm inside his house now, shrouded in the shadows. I see him sleeping, or attempting to sleep in the corner. He's lying on the floor quiet and still, as if the bed beside him doesn't exist. I tiptoe to where he is, careful not to make a noise, but he senses that I'm here and turns around.   
He gives no indications that he recognizes me, though, simply stares into the darkness, seeing and yet _not_ seeing. He's purposely turning away now, as if I do not exist, as if he can somehow make me disappear by ignoring my presence.   
_That isn't fair, Naruto_ I seethed to myself. _Don't turn away from me. I never turned away from you. At least, never when you were in need. So don't turn from me now._   
I bend over his hunched form and gently shake him. He stirs but refuses to sit up. So I do the next best thing. I crawl over so that I'm kneeling right in front of him. Reaching out I cradle his fair head gently in my hands.   
He doesn't resist, so I place it on my lap and begin to stroke his hair, like my mother used to do for me when she was alive. He doesn't resist. He doesn't want to acknowledge that I'm here with him, comforting him. That's all right. At least he's no longer alone.   
I begin to hum softly, lulling him to sleep. I see his eyes close and continue stroking his head, until his breathing quiets and I know he's truly asleep. Then I lift him carefully in my arms and set him on the bed, where I gently tuck him in. It's foolish, but I even find myself wishing him sweet dreams.   
Maybe he hears me, maybe he doesn't. But either way, it's ok, because I know a part of him realizes I care. Maybe after tonight he'll come to training. Maybe then we can spar again and I can beat him effortlessly. Maybe then I won't have to worry so much and can actually breathe normally again. Maybe then this ache in my heart will disappear.   
I frown at this last thought and clutch nervously at my heart, which beats normally, but nevertheless hurts. I want to believe that he'll come tomorrow, so I must be patient and wait. Sakura did say that all he needs is time. I'll give him that. I know he's strong. He'll accept the change // eventually // and move on.   
Thinking so, I step back into the shadows and fleet away. Behind me I hear him stir. I know he's watching me as I sprint out his room, leaving not a trace of my presence behind, but the lingering melody of an ancient lullaby.   
******************


	16. Slipping Away & Anchored To Reality & Wh...

  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks everyone for your reviews. To those who wanted me to revert to my old way of writing, namely with the humor and spunk, I promise I will shortly. The plot, however, has to run its course and this unfortunately means that you'll have to endure a few more depressive scenes. Please, don't be mad!!!   
Oh, just to answer a reviewer's question: Naruto's hair has not changed. It's short!   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.   
******************   
The // is equivalent to three consecutive periods. In other words, a pause or an interruption.   
**Slipping Away**   
Naruto swung his legs over the side of the bed, his eyes automatically falling on the red and white calendar tacked to the wall. The date read October ninth, just two more days before his fourteenth birthday. Maybe he should stay in bed until then. Maybe he should simply let the world pass him by. And, hopefully, by the strike of midnight on the eleventh day the spell would wear off and he, 'Cinderella', could return to being a normal person and, above all else, a normal boy.   
Yes, he'll succumb to sleep for now. After all, there was no point in waking, was there? Thinking so, he sank back onto the bed and tugged the blanket over his thin form.   
He hadn't eaten anything in the last four days, the pain of seeing and using this body keeping him prone. _I don't want to see it. I don't want to rely on it_ he stubbornly insisted. _Maybe if I starve myself I'll wake up to find that it has disappeared and then I can be normal again._ But of course this never happened. No matter how many times he lost himself to hunger and awoke trembling, it was always to _this_ body and the painful realization that he was still its prisoner.   
Normal was now a very distant prospect in his mind. Then again, normal never really existed for Uzumaki Naruto, did it? He was not deserving of normal. Normal never graced him with its presence. It never visited him in the dark of night, never held him or sung him lullabies, although he often questioned if it had.   
He had vague memories of someone, or something hovering over him as he slept, sometimes holding his hands, other times simply watching as he slipped in and out of slumber.   
_Maybe you have graced me with your presence before_ he thought numbly. _Maybe you come to me in that mysterious form simply to taunt, showing me what I should, but can no longer be. Is that it? Is that why you never let me see your face? Am I only privy to darkness and some fleeting touches, like this desire for being normal that you dangle before my face, but always yank out of my reach?_   
_Damn you! I don't care! I don't care anymore! I won't reach for it anymore. I won't. You can't bait me. I won't wait for you tonight. I'll leave and let's see you taunt me then. Let's see you try and fail. Damn you, Fate! I'll win this time._   
Exhausted with his mental exertion, Naruto sank into another restless slumber. Lost within himself he failed to notice the four solemn ninjas entering his room the moment his eyes closed.   
****************   
**Anchored to Reality**   
Sakura restrained a sob as she stared down at the frail frame of her dying teammate. Yes, Naruto was dying. He was purposely letting himself waste away. He was leaving them, drowning in his own pit of despair and she had nothing, nothing to hold and anchor him to the real world. Weeping miserably she turned and buried her face in her sensei's stomach.   
Kakashi sighed and comfortingly patted the girl's back. He'd never faced this type of situation before. Yes, he had seen death, had watched it slowly drain away life, leaving bodies cold. But never had he seen someone so determined to will it unto himself. Never had he seen someone so dejected to live.   
He was responsible for this boy and yet he could not protect him, could not save him from himself. There weren't any comforting words he could say, no touch gentle enough he could offer. After all, what could he possibly do for someone ensnared in his own body?   
And even if he could save him, what exactly would Naruto be living for? Would saving him truly 'save' him? Or would it simply plunge him from one misery to the next? In the end, what was life if your love could never be reciprocated, if you always had to look on from the sideline, yearning for the impossible? It seemed that isolation was to be this boy's fate, accompany him through his living years and lingering by his side even at death.   
"Naruto come back to us," Iruka pleaded softly as he kneeled before the sleeping boy and ran a hand over his pale face.   
He despised Kakashi for keeping this from him for so long, and yet he was also relieved, because the responsibility of saving Naruto had inadvertently shifted to Kakashi. Had he been the one responsible for bringing this boy back to reality, he would have gone mad as well. Although fully aware of the child's misery, Iruka was at a complete lost when it came to removing it. None of them really knew how and that was the terrible agony of it all. Naruto would have to pull himself out of this alone. The realization brought tears to Iruka eyes. _Why, Lord? Why this child?_   
Sasuke drummed his fingers on his arm as he stared down at the Dobe's sleeping face. He didn't know why he felt so unaffected by his deteriorating sight. Perhaps because, unlike the other three, he knew the boy could still feel. He knew he could still cry and, most importantly, he knew Naruto was still capable of feeling anger. And, unfortunately for Naruto a person capable of such emotions could never really beckon death.   
_Idiot_ Sasuke cussed inwardly. _When will you learn that to defeat this you have to accept it? When will you learn that people can still live happily, even with pain?_   
******************   
**Who are you, Fate?**   
Some time in the dark of night Naruto's eyes fluttered open at their own volition. He found himself earnestly looking towards the window where the silent figure often entered, half wondering and half expecting the shutters to open. When they didn't, he released a deep sigh and rolled onto his side, turning away from this betraying source of comfort and, thereby, preventing any further disappointment from breaking his already aching heart.   
_I should leave_ he urged himself, but automatically replied: _In a little while. It won't hurt to wait just a little_ Alas, the poor boy never managed to wait for the mysterious person's arrival, seemingly lost to a dreamless sleep.   
A short while after, the shutters creaked softly opened and a shadow descended into the room, gliding swiftly to where the blonde slumbered. Slowly a hand snaked out and rested an inch above the sleeping face. It stayed still like this for a brief moment before slowly moving upwards in a slow, caressing motion over the sunken cheeks and the pale skin, never once actually making contact and yet touching all the same. The fingers curled slightly at the boy's forehead skimming through air in mocked imitation of gentle strokes.   
Then the dark figure sunk slowly to the ground and kneeled beside the sleeping form, content to simply watch the repetitive, but stirring sight of gentle breathing. For ages it sat like this, hunched and quiet, eying the blonde intently.   
Shortly, the first sign of morning peaked over the horizon and sent its intrusive rays through the opened window, foretelling the arrival of day. The silent figure rose hurriedly then, and tossed one last glance at his sleeping beauty before dancing away from the pursuing light of dawn.   
As the dark shadow slipped out and gently drew the shutters closed, a pair of blue eyes slowly opened and pale, trembling lips whispered: "So Fate's name is Sasuke."   
***************   
Key phrase in that above scene: seemingly lost to a dreamless sleep. Tee hee. Sasuke was fooled!   
******************   
**It Won't Die**   
They were training in the woods when a small figure appeared from the distance and slowly approached them. Sakura was first to notice his presence and gave out a sharp gasp before covering her face and breaking out into woeful sobs. Immediately the small figure went to her and gently embraced his crying teammate.   
"Sshhh, Sakura. I'm sorry I took so long, but I'm here now, so stop crying," he urged as he rubbed her back soothingly.   
The silver-haired jounin walked hurriedly to the blonde and placed a comforting hand on his head. He chuckled softly as he ruffled the wild, yellow tresses.   
"You got us a little worried there, Naruto. But I'm proud of you. Thanks for coming back to us."   
"Thanks for wanting me back," Naruto replied with a slight smile as his hand gently grasped the larger palm and held it firmly. It was the first official handshake teacher and student shared and was surprisingly all that was needed to voice everything left unsaid.   
From behind Kakashi a dark-haired gennin cautiously remained still, uncertain as to whether his eyes were playing a trick on him or not. A tentative smile from the blonde, however, reassured him that he wasn't dreaming. The baka hadn't failed him after all. He had suffered, survived and returned just as Sasuke knew he would.   
Naruto was now slowly approaching him, fingers nervously twirling a small weed. Once they stood face to face the blonde extended his hand, offering the silent shinobi the green stalk.   
"What's this, Dobe?" Sasuke asked inquisitively as he accepted the weed.   
"It's a weed, stupid," Naruto replied.   
"I know that, Baka. But why did you give it to me?"   
"Because it's a weed and I want you to have it," Naruto mumbled. "I know it's not nourishing, and it doesn't have any healing powers like other plants and // and it's definitely not pretty. It's really quite useless in many regards and a lot of people want it out of their gardens. But // it's strong. You can step on it, yank it out by its roots, break it in a million and one different ways, but // it'll survive. I // I just wanted you to know that. This way, you won't have to watch over the weed in your garden // "   
"It won't die," Naruto whispered softly before running back to where Sakura and Kakashi stood waiting.   
Sasuke involuntarily twirled the small plant in his hand as he watched the retreating back of the blonde. A brief smile flickered on his face momentarily as Naruto's last words replayed in his mind. _It won't die._ _You'd better keep that promise, Dobe._ Folding his arms across his chest, Sasuke returned to his training, suddenly very light of heart and spirit.   
*****************   
Aaahhh! I've finally gotten over all the doom and gloom! Now we can go on to the long awaited sappiness and fluff! (~_*) 


	17. Madame Butterfly

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Hopefully, you guys can forgive the delay!!!  
  
To be honest, I only typed out the earlier chapters you've read and now that they're all posted, I have to actually sit down and type the rest. Unfortunately, this is easier said than done. The scenes are simply not coming out in chronological order. Instead I find myself skipping ahead, literally jumping all over the place, typing scenes that are fun, or simply fresh in my mind. Apparently, sticking to my original plotline only served to dry up my creative juices. So, I've decided on a different approach. The remaining half of this story will not be chronological. In other words, events will not flow from one to the next, although the general scheme of things will still be in the 'forward' direction.  
  
In any case, I bring you the next chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one and hopefully you'll enjoy reading it too.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Shish kabobs**  
  
It wasn't everyday that Naruto woke up to a nagging sense of dread. This feeling continued to plague him throughout the morning, disrupting his normal routine and irking him beyond belief. So, naturally, by noon he was a nervous wreck. Fortunately for Naruto, it was a Saturday and that meant he was spared from training. He wouldn't have been able to focus anyways, especially not with this feeling of trepidation occupying his every waking moment.  
  
However, being the optimist that he was, Naruto refused to let anxiety dampen his spirits. So, in an effort to quench his panic, he resorted to the one thing that'd always lifted his spirit before: ramen. Sadly, the disconcerting feeling remained despite his full stomach and with it a mind- numbing fear.  
  
Just when he thought his nervousness couldn't get any worse, the doorbell rang shrilly, grating on Naruto's fragile nerves. Creeping quietly towards the door, Naruto cautiously looked through the peep-hole. He exhaled a sigh of relief when he saw it was only Iruka standing on his doorstep. As he was about to ease the door open, it suddenly swung forward and smacked him in the face. He stumbled backwards and landed hard on the floor.  
  
Despite the ringing in his ears, Naruto could still make out Iruka's shocked gasp.  
  
"God, Iruka! Distort my face why don't you!"  
  
"I'm so sor..." Iruka attempted to apologize, but he was silenced by a lethargic voice, one which Naruto recognized all too well. Only one person could sound so miserably drunk and yet coherent at the same time: Kakashi.  
  
"Please, Iruka, you can apologize later. Right now we need to get her back to headquarters (AKA: the Hokage's mansion)."  
  
That said, the tall jounin kneeled down by the blonde and hoisted him onto his shoulder. Naruto screeched indignantly as he found himself lifted off the ground, but Kakashi paid him no heed. Instead, he simply tucked an arm securely under the boy's knees and leaped off the stairs in one fluid movement.  
  
"Kakashi, do you think that's necessary?" whispered a worried Iruka, running to catch up with his comrade's longer stride.  
  
"Of course it is, Iruka. Wouldn't want Naru to faint along the way, now would you? She did just suffer an intense blow to the head. I'm sure permanent facial disfigurement is traumatizing enough."  
  
"Kakashi, put me down this minute, you over-grown, egotistic, chauvinistic..."  
  
"My goodness, Naruto, I'm quite impressed. Never knew you had such a rich vocabulary."  
  
In truth, Kakashi had no intention of putting his student down. The soft body struggling furiously against him was simply too tempting.  
  
"masochistic, sadistic..."  
  
"Charming, isn't she?" Kakashi murmured to a gawking old woman as he rounded the corner, heading straight for the village square.  
  
"Kakashi, wouldn't it be easier to just teleport ourselves there? The Hokage did say to practice the utmost discretion. I don't think a public drag-through fits that description."  
  
"Don't be such a spoil-sport, Iruka. No one will notice us...much."  
  
With that, Kakashi strolled right to the village fountain. There he paused dramatically before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a shiny gold coin. With one hand stretched over the fountain's watery depths and a flailing beauty perched on his shoulder, Kakashi did appear quite the dashing hero.  
  
"Make a wish, Naru," he mocked as the raging boy continued to squirm frantically.  
  
"You want a wish? I'll give you a wish. I wish you would just shove that flashing coin up your cellulite-covered a...mmff, mmff..."  
  
But Iruka, the ever proper prude, clamped a hand over the boy's mouth and silenced him before he could finish the sentence.  
  
"That isn't how a lady should speak, Naru-chan," Kakashi chided with a smirk.  
  
At these words, Naruto bit down violently on Iruka's hand, causing the poor chuunin to scream out in pain.  
  
"I'm **not **a lady!" he hollered loudly the moment his mouth was freed.  
  
_So predictable,_ thought Kakashi with a grin. Naruto's indignant scream had captured the attention of the crowded square, just as he knew it would.  
  
"Quite right, quite right...much too unrefined to be a lady. This body, however, is a different story all too together," Kakashi drawled teasingly as he slapped Naruto's ample rump for emphasis.  
  
He observed with no small amount of pleasure the jealous faces of the male villagers.  
  
"You...You bastard! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to make shish kabobs out of your family jewels, roast them over a fire, then force-feed them down your throat!"  
  
The entire square became deadly quiet. Except for Iruka's occasional moans and the blonde's heavy panting, not a single sound was heard. Kakashi smiled, noting with increasing mirth the grimaces adorning the men's faces. Apparently, Naruto's words had left a lasting impression.  
  
This was definitely turning out to be the best day of his life. No, the best day of his life would be the day Naru-chan fell into his arms, declaring her undying love. No, no, wrong again. That would be the best _night_ of his life.  
  
Kakashi grinned deviously at an ashen-faced Iruka and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Time for the grand exit," he murmured. Then facing the villagers he gave them a two-finger salute and winked sexily.  
  
"Ja, ne."  
  
The shocked crowd was left to stare at a large cloud of smoke where the three had once stood.

****

**Good Cop, Bad Cop**  
  
So, after being smacked in the face, manhandled by his sensei and publicly groped, Naruto found himself once again in the Hokage's office. He'd been there for a quarter of an hour and during this entire time only one sentence had left the Hokage's lips. Naruto found he could not speak. He could only stare at the stern faces before him. He couldn't believe what the old fool had just ordered him to do. It was absolutely outrageous!  
  
"What? What do you mean I have to go back to school? That's crazy! I've already passed the exam. I'm done with the Academy!" Naruto hollered.  
  
"Not exactly..." Iruka replied guiltily.  
  
"What do you mean? I passed every course!"  
  
"Barely," countered Kakashi, slamming a thick folder down on the Hokage's oak desk.  
  
This done, he proceeded to maneuver himself behind the table, so as it stood between him and the obviously 'ticked' blonde. He would never admit it, but the kitsune's menacing glare unsettled him greatly. Or perhaps it was the memory of Naruto's latest 'gift' to him that made Kakashi wary.  
  
The moment they'd landed at the Hokage's mansion, Naruto had graced him with the same gift he'd bestowed Iruka. The only difference lied in his place of bestowment. Kakashi now bared the marks of an evil 'vampire attack' on his neck. The little imp had been fully intent on ripping out his arteries or, at the very least, on breaking his skin. And break skin he did. Unfortunately, Kakashi had a secret fetish for hickeys and there was no denying that this was one hell of a 'love bite'. So, rather than deterring the big oaf, the bite had only piqued his interest even more.  
  
As Kakashi gingerly brushed his 'wound', his respect for the girl rose. She was the only one in the last six years to make him bleed and this, although very disturbing on some levels, was also quite exciting. To think, him, Hatake Kakashi subdued by a blood-thirsty teenager. Then again, he'd always liked his women feisty. It would only make the process of taming her all the more entertaining. However, there would be a time and place for that later. Right now duty awaited.  
  
"Do you know what this is, Naruto?" he asked, pointing to the folder. "It's your education profile. Actually, I'm ashamed to even call it that. There's nothing remotely educational in this mess. All I see is a list of your absences, your minimal scores on tests, and let's not forget your infamous pranks."  
  
Iruka noted that Naruto had the decency to look slightly ashamed at this. He felt sorry for the boy. School had never been one of his strong points. It wasn't that Naruto was slow. In fact, when given the proper motivation, he was quite the quick learner. Unfortunately, motivation was the key word.  
  
Flipping the folder open, Kakashi withdrew a snapshot of a smirking Naruto sitting on an oversized dummy. The dummy was positioned on all four with its behind facing the camera. Despite its distorted limbs, there was no mistaking its cunning resemblance to the honorable Hokage. Then again, it simply could've been the words: "Honorable Hokage" scrawled over one of the mannequin's butt cheek that gave this away.  
  
Kakashi smirked when he noted that the other butt cheek had not gone unscathed. Naruto had artistically sprayed-painted it a rosy hue. To top this off, the notorious trouble-maker himself sat perched on the Hokage's bare posterior, a spank paddle held firmly in his hands.  
  
The blonde had enlarged the photo and tacked hundreds upon hundreds of duplicates all across the village. How he'd managed to do so in the course of one night, no one would ever know. But by morning of the next day the village of Konoha had awoken to a most shocking sight.  
  
Needless to say, the Hokage had been outraged. Kakashi and several other top jounins had been called in for the sole purpose of removing the offending pictures. The task had taken the entire day, mainly because they'd laughed more than worked. Kakashi had secretly kept a photo for himself. In truth, all the jounins and every villager had a copy of the picture. Because, as it turned out, Naruto had been very thorough with his distribution, slipping copies in people's mailboxes and under their doors. Even till this day, photos were still popping up in the oddest of places. It seemed this was one prank the Hokage could never live down.

Kakashi's walk down memory lane was abruptly put to an end when the Hokage yanked the picture out of his hand. Seeing how easily distracted Kakashi was, the Hokage decided to do the explaining himself.  
  
Turning to Naruto, he said: "Here's the deal: you attend a course, just one, and pass it. You do this and you'll never have to see the inside of the Academy ever again. If you refuse this offer, you'll have to repeat your entire gennin schooling...all five years of it. So, what is it going to be?"  
  
Naruto gasped at the injustice of this, but after much hesitation finally grumbled: "What's the course?"  
  
The Hokage smiled and began to explain.  
  
"Every female ninja in our village must undergo a strict interdisciplinary course along with her regular training. From the ages of six to seventeen she is taught the etiquettes of being a lady. Basically, all the skills and necessities required of a social elitist. There are seven arts which she must master: arranging flowers, reciting poetry, playing a musical instrument, singing, dancing, painting, and last but not least seduction."  
  
"In other words, you want me to become a spoilt, self-indulging, butt- kissing snob?"  
  
"That's the goal," Hokage replied, nodding sagely.  
  
"May I ask why? We're a ninja village, not a center for bimbo's anonymous."  
  
"Naruto, many of our clients are of the gentry, not to mention a number of our missions involve infiltrating the network of the rich and mighty. Therefore, it's crucial that our spies can blend in both mentally and physically...hence the existence of this course."  
  
"So, this is actually a spy course?" Naruto asked, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yes," said the Hokage with a smile.  
  
"But, I'm already thirteen," Naruto pointed out. "Isn't it too late..."  
  
"It's never too late, Naruto. You'll be taking a six-month crash course with one of our highly-trained instructors. By the end of the six months, you'll have learned the basics well enough to join the other girls in their regular studies."  
  
Naruto had to admit that six months sounded horrible, but it was definitely better than five years.  
  
"What of my regular missions and training with team seven?"  
  
"You'll maintain them along side this extra course. Your new lessons will take place during the weekends. Therefore, don't worry about them interfering with your regular duties."  
  
Great, I may as well be working seven days a week. Just great. Naruto thought bitterly. Unfortunately, he couldn't see any way out of the horrible ordeal. The alternative was far too terrifying. God, as much as he loved Iruka, five more years under his teaching...he didn't think he could last that long. He could, however, manage six months with the chuunin.  
  
"I guess you're stuck with me until May, Iruka."  
  
"Ummm...Naruto, I won't be the one teaching you."  
  
"If you're not, then who is?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," said Kakashi as he stepped over to a side door.  
  
As the side door slid open, the sharp outline of a tall and imposing woman stood starkly against the white backdrop. From where he kneeled, Naruto could make out her swaying hips and the voluptuous size of her breasts. Perhaps personal training with this instructor wasn't such a bad idea after all.  
  
However, this thought left him the moment said instructor crossed the threshold and stepped into the light. Despite the heavy white powder obscuring the facial features, the voluminous hair, and the ever prominent breasts there was no mistaking this...this thing for a woman. Calling 'it' as such would only demean the word.  
  
"Naruto, I would like you to meet your new sensei, Madame Butterfly."  
  
Naruto could only snort. _Madame, indeed!_  
  
"Look, gurl, I ain't got time for small talk. I'm gonna train ya, and I'm gonna train ya good. So if ya don't show me a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T, I'm gonna whoop ya scrawny, yellow ass so hard ya gonna wish ya never messed with Butterfly. Ya got that?"  
  
This was finished off by several snaps of Butterfly's fingers.  
  
Naruto's snort quickly morphed into a gulp. He didn't know what was more frightening, the threat spoken in Ebonics, or the fact that the speaker's voice was a deep octave. Yup, it seemed our beloved Naruto had just acquired a crazed transvestite soul _brother_ for a sensei.  
  
**TBC**

****

I'm sorry for the racial stereotypes present in this chapter and in future chapters to come. Believe me I have no intentions of mocking anyone. Personally, I find Ebonics to be very fascinating. As for the 'yellow ass' comment, I'm Asian myself, so please don't throw a hissy-fit. Besides, any Asian who's truly Asian will tell you that he/she is damn proud of his/her 'yellow ass'. So really, it's more of a compliment than anything else. However, if this is offensive to some people, I give my sincerest apologize right now. Please forgive me. 


	18. Dance Lesson

**Author's Notes:** I've warned everyone ahead of time that this was and is a cliché story. Therefore, of course, there're going to be stereotypical scenes and characterization of certain people. These elements are present for the sole purpose of plot development not because I, the author, want to promote racial ignorance. I just wanted to clarify this.  
  
As for Kakashi seeming out of character in his interaction with Naruto, let me try to explain this. As you may have noticed in the last chapter, whenever Kakashi mentions Naruto it is always in reference to him as a girl. This indicates that he already considers Naruto as 'Naru'. The boy's adamant denial of this in Kakashi's mind is simply just that, denial. Eventually I will have it so that every character will see Naruto as 'Naru', until even Naruto himself adopts this perspective. When he does, it is confirmation of his complete transformation into a girl. Hopefully that clarified some things.  
  
There's one more thing I want to make clear. When I said the story will not be chronological, I actually meant that events will likely transpire weeks after one another, rather than hours or days after (like in the previous chapters). I didn't mean that events will not go in order or that I'll skip years ahead.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
  
**Dance Lesson**  
  
Sasuke snuck quietly past the Academy's gates, careful to remain in the shadows. Inwardly he knew such caution wasn't necessary, after all the old school building was never guarded. But ninja habits dictated otherwise and he found himself moving silently more so by instinct than for fear of being caught. As he crept up the steps and rounded the corner, Sasuke's mind once again returned to his reason for being here this late at night. In response, his brain quickly conjured up last Monday's training session.  
  
It had been obvious to the two older gennins then that their blonde teammate was distressed. After some hesitation, Sakura had went and talked to Naruto, hoping to coax the truth from him. Sasuke had stayed behind to watch from a distance and had noted with amusement the blonde's increasing agitation. His amusement, however, quickly became curiosity the moment Sakura had burst out laughing. He'd waited patiently for Sakura to return before bombarding her with questions. But she'd refused to say anything beyond Naruto having to attend a special training course every weekend for the next six months. Sasuke was left to wonder what course this was and how terrible it could possibly be... hence the reason for his sudden trek to the old building this late in the evening.  
  
He now stood silently beneath the only lighted window of the academy, the faint melody of Classical ballroom music drifting softly to his ears. _What type of training requires ballroom music,_ he thought. _Well, only one way to find out_.  
  
Concentrating his chakra, Sasuke began to scale the walls of the Academy. Once at the top, he rested the balls of his feet on a brick ledge and gripped the window sill with his hands. The position was very awkward and uncomfortable, but it would allow him to view the inside of the room without being detected. Slowly, he lifted his head and peered through the window.  
  
A tall woman in a dark, blue kimono had her back turned to him. She was currently busy adjusting the volume on the stereo player. Beside her squatted a bored looking Naruto, staring at the imposing woman as she struggled with the old player. Seeing that the blonde was looking at her, the woman raised her stick and rapped the boy sharply on his shin. Immediately the kyuubi sat down properly and straightened his back. Then he folded his hands in his lap and looked rather frighteningly at the woman. She eyed him curiously before nodding in approval. At this, Naruto visibly relaxed.  
  
Sasuke had to bite his lips to keep from laughing. He never thought he would live the day to see Naruto forced into obedience. And by a harmless woman of all people! Just then the woman turned around and Sasuke nearly lost his perch on the ledge. All right, perhaps the woman wasn't so harmless after all. All right, perhaps she wasn't even a woman to begin with. All right, perhaps Naruto's fears were quite justified. All right, perhaps he should...  
  
Sasuke's mental tirade came to an abrupt halt at the sound of the instructor's deep voice. Fortunately, the window was opened to let in the evening breeze and Sasuke was able to catch the man's words.  
  
"Forgit 'bout Classical dancin' for now. It ain't real dancin' anyways. There's only one proper way to dance. And that's to TANGO!"  
  
Sasuke saw Naruto gulp before he was dragged to the middle of the dance floor and forced into position. Despite the staggering difference in height, Naruto's sensei still managed to maneuver them around quite effectively. Or rather, he managed to drag the poor boy along as he stomped his feet incessantly to the beat. One, two, right, four...one, two, right, four, until it seemed they've covered the entire room several times.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the music finally ended. Madame Butterfly gave Naruto one last twirl before lowering the boy into a graceful dip. This completed, he abruptly released his unwilling partner. Naruto crumbled to the ground gasping for breath.  
  
"This won't do! This won't do at all! Ya're hopeless! Ya obviously got no soul, no RHYTHM!"  
  
Both Sasuke and Naruto cringed at the volume of Butterfly's voice.  
  
"Ya need to learn to let go, to let the music flow through ya like water, like life, like PASSION! That's it! PASSION! I need ya to feel PASSION!!!"  
  
The crazed instructor then raced over to a stack of CDs on a nearby table and ploughed through them. Finally he pulled free a CD case entitled: _"Don Juan's SENSUAL beat": bound to get hips swaying and PASSION stirring."_ Popping this into the CD player, Madame Butterfly quickly pressed the play button.  
  
As the music began to play, he abruptly turned around and reached up, pulling free the pins in his hair. Immediately his long, silky locks were released and Madame Butterfly began to dance. Or to be precise, he began to sway. It seemed not a single part of him was still. He was literally vibrating, flowing freely with the music. Evidently, a transformation was taking place. There where the once crazed, transvestite instructor stood was now a sensual Latin dancer.  
  
To their disappointment the song ended all too soon and with it the transformation. Madame Butterfly instantly returned to his usual strict self and stopped the CD player.  
  
"We should start with something a little lighta, more to ya level," he said as he struggled to stuff his hair back into its previous bun.  
  
Once done, he picked up the CD case and began to read through the list of songs.  
  
"Hmm...too fast, too fast...uck, too white (don't take this wrong!)...ah, yes! Perfect!" he exclaimed.  
  
He selected the proper song on the stereo and pressed the play button. Slow, sensual music slowly filled the room.  
  
"I have this on repeat, so don't think ya can just do some silly moves and be done wit it. Ya gonna do this 'til I see PERFECTION! Got that!"  
  
Naruto quickly nodded.  
  
"Alright, now I want ya ta stand in the middle of ta room. Chop, chop."  
  
Naruto reluctantly did.  
  
"Now I want ya to lift ya arms 'bove ya head...Higher...Don't jut ya elbows out...Tuck 'em in, gracefully like a ballerina...Now, stick out ya hip...More...MORE...No, not like that...like this!"  
  
In frustration, Madame Butterfly stomped forward and arranged Naruto into the proper stance.  
  
"Alright, now I just want ya to close ya eyes. Just close ya eyes and listen to ta music. Let it flow through ya arms and legs. Feel it tinglin' in ya toes and fingas. Let it take ya ova and command ya. Let it...seduce ya!"  
  
Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to let the music 'seduce' him. It seemed like ages before anything happened. But, slowly, gradually, with the lyrics of the song coaxing his feet, he began to move.  
  
_"Like a flower dancing in the wind..."_  
  
Then, as if conspiring with the music, the gentle night breeze began to swirl around him.  
  
_"Dance with me..."_  
  
Naruto began to dance.  
  
_"Sway with me..."_  
  
Naruto began to sway.  
  
"That's it! Swing those hips! Move those legs!"  
  
"I want DESIRE!" Madame Butterfly bellowed.  
  
Naruto felt desire. Addictive, powerful desire coursing through his veins, relaxing his muscles.  
  
"I want PASSION!"  
  
Naruto felt passion. Strong, dangerous passion eating at his inhibitions, making his moves sensual.  
  
"I want HEAT!"  
  
Naruto felt heat. Hot, burning heat boiling his blood and setting his steps on fire.  
  
He was moving wildly now, completely free without a single restraint. Throwing his head back, he allowed the beat to 'command' his moves and dominate him. It was only him and the dance floor. It was only the dance floor and him. It was fire, lust and passion all mixed into a powerful concoction. In other words, it was pure intoxication. Naruto burned and all those who watched him were swallowed up in his flames.  
  
Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent the moans from escaping his lips. Heat rose to his face as his eyes followed Naruto. The boy was executing moves that Sasuke could only described as erotic. The rays of the fading sun gave him a glowing aurora and the sensual way he was swaying left Sasuke light-headed and in high risk of falling off the building. In fact, if Naruto didn't stop soon, he really would risk a plunge to his death if it would mean putting his other hand to better use.  
  
Then, as if his prayers were heard, Butterfly finally snapped out of his trance and turned off the music. At its abrupt end, Naruto stopped and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.  
  
"Was that...was that good?" he asked meekly, a dark blush staining his cheeks.  
  
"That was...that was betta than good. That was down right amazin'! And here I thought ya were hopeless! Ya're a natural!"  
  
Naruto blushed, turning an even darker shade of red.  
  
"Let's see a repeat performance," Butterfly ordered.  
  
At this, the moan Sasuke had struggled to suppress escaped his lips. Of course, this didn't escape Butterfly's ears. He strolled purposely towards the window and yanked the unsuspecting Sasuke into the room, tossing him to the floor.  
  
"A spy!" he hollered, as Sasuke struggled to stand up.  
  
"A tall..._fair_...and handsome...spy," Butterfly finished softly as he let his eyes linger on the dark-haired gennin.  
  
He began to circle Sasuke slowly. He noted the boy's shiny, raven locks and the way it fell over his sexy, onyx eyes. He noted the gennin's tall frame, his toned abs and his muscled arms and long legs. He also noted his frightened expression before it was quickly masked with indifference. This pleased him immensely. He'd always liked submissive preys...umm...boys.  
  
"Sasuke!" cried Naruto once he found his voice  
  
_Ah, so the boy was named Sasuke and he apparently knew Naru. Well, this surely made things interesting.  
_  
"Sasuke, is it?" Butterfly practically purred as he leaned into the avenger and draped an arm over his shoulder.  
  
"Y..yes," Sasuke managed to squeak, as he shifted uncomfortably. "I came...I came...with a message for Naruto...from the Hokage!"  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, what's ta message?"  
  
"Umm...it's a private message...very important...very secretive...meant only for Naruto's ears," Sasuke quickly improvised.  
  
Butterfly quirked a heavily drawn eyebrow questioningly, but eventually smiled.  
  
"Well, chop, chop. Naru still has alotta do."  
  
"Of course, of course. We'll just be a minute...Thank you," he hastily added before walking to Naruto and grabbing his hand. Then he practically ran to a quiet corner, dragging the reluctant blonde behind him.  
  
"You saw everything, didn't you!" Naruto cried angrily once they've stopped.  
  
He was angry that Sasuke had seen him dancing like a pansy. But even more upsetting was the dawning realization that he couldn't seem to maintain his anger. He was currently too distracted by the way Sasuke's lips were twitching as he tried to form words. He was too fascinated by Sasuke's unique scent, a combination of fresh hay, morning dew and, oddly enough, green apples.  
  
Sasuke was also distracted. He was distracted by red lips pouting adorably, by luminous aqua eyes staring defiantly at him, and by drops of sweat glistening on sun-kissed skin. _Damn it! Concentrate Sasuke! Concentrate!_  
  
"There was no message..." he finally managed to say.  
  
"I knew you were lying!"  
  
"Shush! He'll hear you," Sasuke whispered, pointing a finger to Butterfly. "I just...I just wanted to say that...I've never seen anything so...I mean...it was...you were..."  
  
"Say it already!" hissed Naruto, expecting an insult.  
  
"Magical. It was magical...and...and you were beautiful...so...beautiful."  
  
This said, Sasuke leaped out the window and literally ran down the school's wall.  
  
Butterfly raced to where the dark-haired shinobi had left and leaned over the ledge.  
  
"Ya come back anytime, ya hear!" he cried out after the boy's retreating back. "Mmm, mmm, mmm...Ya gotta love all that muscle...and let's not forgit that tight, little ass...just makes ya want ta spank him..."  
  
Naruto didn't hear a single word of his sensei's rant. All he could hear were Sasuke's departing words repeating softly in his mind. _He thinks I'm beautiful, _Naruto realized and smiled.  
  
Back at his house, Sasuke collapsed heavily on his bed and wearily closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would face the kitsune's wrath. But tonight he would dream. He would dream of a blonde-haired angel dancing to the devil's music. And in this dream he would be dancing with her.  
  
**TBC**  
  
Hope you guys caught the importance of that last sentence. This is the first time that Sasuke referred to Naruto as 'her'. I'm sure you all know what that means.


	19. Tension

**Author's Notes:** I'm back!! I was on vacation and then laziness took over. I know that isn't an excuse, but please forgive me!  
  
I only have a few things to say: 1) I thank all those who've given positive/constructive reviews to Naru, My Love. Your unwavering support warms my heart. 2) Thank you Falcon-Rider for showing me the light. You were right, readers don't deserve to get excited about an update only to find out it's actually a response. As you can see, I've removed my responses and I give you full credit for that decision. 3) To my diligent and future flamers I apologize now, because I really don't have the patience, or the time to respond to any more of your comments. I've already responded to another flame privately, making it a total of four responses I've written in all. Personally, I think that's enough. Therefore, I'm not going to argue anymore. If you like what you read, critique. If you don't like, then please leave and don't flame. No point wasting each other's time.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tension**  
  
The next morning found a sore and insomniac Naruto groaning at the blaring sound of his alarm clock. He had spent an entire sleepless night tossing and turning, all because of a certain dark-haired shinobi and his haunting words. It hadn't helped matters one bit that he was still aching from Madame Butterfly's 'passionate' dance lessons. They'd stayed up late last night, learning several Latin dances and would have gone into the wee hours of the morning had Naruto not told Butterfly he looked haggard. Butterfly had immediately ended the session then and rushed home to attend to his sagging looks. Naruto had also gone home and crawled happily into bed, thinking he could get some shut eye before training the next day. However, rather than sleeping, he'd laid in bed fretting over Sasuke's words, wondering if they were, indeed, true.  
  
He was plagued by the memory of Sasuke's face as he'd struggled to express himself. He was haunted by the admiration in his dark eyes and more than anything else he was troubled by his compliment. Now that Naruto had time to asses it, it made him wonder. Although he didn't doubt its sincerity, he did doubt who it was intended for. _Who was Sasuke actually complimenting? Who was he actually admiring back there? Who did he really think was beautiful? The obnoxious, loudmouth Naruto? Or the perfect, beautiful Naru?_  
  
Naruto groaned; such thoughts were getting him nowhere. Turning his alarm clock off, Naruto reluctantly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Once his morning toiletry was completed, Naruto tossed on his favorite jumper and headed out for the training grounds.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

That morning also found a nervous Sasuke waiting with bated breath for the arrival of a certain blonde. Although he appeared the perfect image of calm and serenity, there was no denying the tenseness in Sasuke's movements. This tension only increased when Naruto finally made his appearance, an appearance that lacked its usual cheerfulness. The greeting he gave Sakura, although warm and pleasant, was without its regular flair, while the customary taunt he normally bestowed Sasuke wasn't even given.  
  
Sakura observed all this with a critical eye, noting Sasuke's intense gaze on the kyuubi and the kyuubi's complete avoidance of said gaze. For once their roles were reversed, the taller shinobi now the seeker of attention, whereas the shorter one was reserved and quiet.  
  
Sasuke had expected wrath, but what he hadn't expected was complete indifference. Outwardly, Naruto appeared neither upset, nor elated by the event of last night, his neutral demeanor troubling Sasuke more than his anger ever could. Sasuke desperately wanted to apologize for spying, but the kitsune's refusal to talk to him rendered all attempts useless. Despite the strained atmosphere the morning passed quickly enough, bringing with its conclusion the arrival of their notoriously late sensei.  
  
Kakashi strolled purposely into the clearing with his head inclined and the start of an excuse fresh on his lips. But the usual "You're late!" were never spoken from either of his more talkative students. Kakashi frowned beneath his mask, taking in Naru's eyes on the grass, Sasuke's eyes on Naru and Sakura's eyes on them both. Seeing how high-strung they were, Kakashi decided to give them an early lunch break.  
  
An hour later he clapped his hands to capture their attention. His students got to their feet and faced him. The jounin did not miss the heavy tension simmering in the air. He'd thought the early break would have dispelled some of it, but left with nothing to distract them, the tension had only mounted. Kakashi frowned, wondering how he could get these two stubborn fools to cease their 'cold war'. Perhaps the best way would be to pit them against one another one. It had always worked before, serving to either resolve their quarrels...or have them yelling at one another. Either outcome, Kakashi felt, was better than this aggravating silence.   
  
"You've been doing a lot of individual training lately," he finally said, "and I think it's time to see how far it's taken you. I want to know if there are any improvements. And the best way to test this is to have you three fight. Naru, you and Sasuke start."  
  
Naruto mumbled something derogative underneath his breath, but took his position opposite Sasuke nevertheless. This would be his first time sparring with the older ninja after his transformation and he was nervous. From his personal training in the last few weeks he knew his usual strength and endurance have declined. He could only hope to hold his own for the duration of the spar. Hopefully, God would prove merciful and he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself.  
  
_Please, lord, please, don't let me lose to that arrogant prick,_ he prayed as he charged forward.  
  
Alas, God was being his usual sadist self and didn't answer the boy's prayers.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Weakness**  
  
The humiliating battle had ended with Sasuke punching the shorter boy in the stomach. Normally, the punch wouldn't have deterred the blonde, but experienced by his feminine body, it'd proven to be too much. Naruto'd doubled over in pain and Kakashi had ended the spar then, immediately assigning Sakura to be Sasuke's opponent. Naruto knew this was done to spare him from further humiliation, but the very thought that he'd needed the jounin to maintain his dignity was humiliating in itself.  
  
It was only with sheer pride that he'd remained for the rest of their training. But the moment Kakashi'd dismissed them, Naruto had ran. He now sat miserable and alone on his favorite perch, which happened to be the Fourth Hokage's monument. Looking over the village like this with an orange sun setting before him, he could almost forget all his worries.  
  
When he was younger, he'd gone here attempting to escape the villagers' cold glares. At this height he could not see their scowls, their disapproving frowns, their hateful eyes. He could only see the respectful looks they tossed at the Fourth, the sometimes melancholic expression they donned whenever they remembered his sacrifice. As a child he'd naively believed these looks were directed at him. It was one of the many reasons behind his dream of becoming Hokage, the longing to garner that look of respect and awe.  
  
But as he grew older he found himself coming here for another reason altogether. More often than not, he found himself yearning for their sadden looks. Because every time he caught a glimpse of this, it reminded him that they were, indeed, human, that they were caring and compassionate, that they were a group of people who did feel strongly for one another. And, perhaps because of this very reason, were unable to see past the demon in him. For if they did, they would be forsaking the memories of those who'd died in the monster's hands.  
  
Seeing things through this perspective had always helped him to endure a little longer, to have a little more strength. But today it did nothing to ease the shame and sadness in him.  
  
"Why am I so weak?" he whispered.  
  
"It's not fair. Where has all my strength gone?!" he yelled to an indifferent sky.  
  
"Strength isn't measured by how physically strong you are, Naru."  
  
"Sensei!" Naruto cried in surprise as Kakashi appeared suddenly by his side. Kakashi sat down by the blonde and crossed his legs. He looked out at the setting sun.  
  
"How do you feel?" Kakashi asked after a while.  
  
"Weak. I didn't even last five minutes," Naruto admitted with shame. "Everyone thinks I'm a loser and I've just proven them right."  
  
"Naru, I can't help you feel better about how others see you," Kakashi said, "but I can help you feel better about your capabilities as a ninja."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll teach you to work around your limitations. If you can't be physically strong as you once were, then you must train yourself in other areas. We can work on your speed and agility."  
  
"That won't be enough to defeat Sasuke," Naruto murmured quietly.  
  
"Naru, a ninja's greatest ability is his power to deceive. Sasuke may be stronger and faster, but that doesn't mean you can't defeat him. You simply have to know his weaknesses."  
  
"The arrogant bastard doesn't have any!"  
  
"Everyone has a weakness. Sasuke is not an exception. He has one and you know it better than anyone else. In fact, you stated his weakness just now."  
  
"When?!" cried Naruto. "All I said was that the arrogant bastard didn't have any."  
  
"What did you just call him?"  
  
"Arrogant bastard," mumbled Naruto.  
  
"What? He is an arrogant bastard!" he cried at the amused look Kakashi gave him.  
  
"Well, there you have it," laughed Kakashi standing up. "Now that you know his weakness, the rest is simply a matter of training."  
  
"What?" asked Naruto as he got up to follow Kakashi. "I don't understand."  
  
"Naru," Kakashi sighed exasperatedly, "a ninja's greatest weakness is his overconfidence. He is weakest when he believes himself strongest, when he underestimates his opponent."  
  
"You mean Sasuke's too confident for his own good?"  
  
"Yes...hence your endearing nickname for the boy. However, getting him to believe that you're not worthy of his time is not enough. It's going to take a lot more to beat Sasuke."

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
**Distancing**

It was three days after his private conversation with Kakashi and Naruto was currently working on his ninjustsu in an isolated clearing. Team seven had disbanded earlier after a successful D-ranked mission and Naruto had gone to the forest to practice on his own. He had to admit that his private training sessions with Kakashi were proving quite effective. His speed, dexterity and chakra control had all improved. Of course, he wasn't naïve enough to believe this alone would defeat Sasuke. After all, Kakashi had said it would take a lot to bring down the avenger. He wasn't going to acquire Sasuke's weakness by being arrogant himself.  
  
Walking towards a birdcage set on the ground, Naruto bent down and released its latch. Immediately the sparrows locked within flew out the opened door. Naruto leaped after them, using his chakra to project himself into the air. From the fingertips of his hands chakra nets formed, ensnaring the birds as he caught them one by one.  
  
As Naruto darted back and forth from tree to tree, he was no more than an orange blur in the sky. Soon his nets were full and Naruto landed smoothly on the ground. He gently placed the birds back in their cage, ensuring as he did that he hadn't hurt them during their release. While examining their bodies, he slowly counted off the number of birds he'd caught.

"...17, 18, 19...what? Only 19? Where's the last one?" he asked as he turned to look for the missing bird. Just as he was beginning to worry, a small sparrow landed on his shoulder and nipped teasingly at his ear.  
  
"There you are!" cried Naruto happily as he petted the bird's head with his index finger.  
  
"You were always the quickest of the lot. Maybe I'll have better luck next time," he said good-humouredly as he placed the bird back in its cage.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
The blonde stiffened at the sound of Sasuke's voice, but concealed his nervousness well. He continued to speak to his birds quietly as he fed them through the bars of the cage.  
  
"So this is where you've been spending your time...out here feeding birds," Sasuke said, his words coming out harsher than he intended.

The baka had been avoiding him after since their last spar, completely ignoring his presence. It bothered him that he'd lost the blonde's attention. They've never had a talkative relationship, but they'd always had a mutual understanding, a close connection that he feared was being severed due to Naruto's pride.  
  
"What do you want, Sasuke?" a weary Naruto asked as he lifted his birdcage and began to walk away.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to mend their friendship. Instead he found himself yelling at Naruto's retreating back: "I want to challenge you to a fight!"

The blonde did not falter in his steps.  
  
"Unless, of course, you're afraid," Sasuke hastily added, frantic to deter Naruto by any means. It worked. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks at the taunt.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you," he said, whirling around. "You want a fight? Fine. Meet me here tomorrow at 7:00pm and I'll show you a fight."  
  
With that said the blonde left in a huff. Sasuke sighed as he sunk to the ground. He hadn't meant to challenge the kitsune. He'd wanted to apologize, he'd wanted to talk to the blonde, get them back to their previous state of easy comradeship. But, of course, with his usual tactfulness he'd only succeeded in distancing them further.  
  
**TBC**


	20. To Catch a Gorilla

**Author's Notes:** I'm all for strategy more so than I am for strength and special moves. To me a ninja's caliber should be measured by his brain power, not his brute force. So don't be mad if I focus more on this than I do on describing powerful kicks and punches. Besides, I know nothing about martial arts and don't feel like making up moves I have no idea are even feasible to do. Just warning everyone now: don't expect 'Dragonball' type fight scenes!   
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto  
  
**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
To Catch a Gorilla**  
  
Naruto watched from the coverage of a tree as Sasuke arrive right at the appointed time. He found himself tsking under his breath. The dark-haired boy was punctual to a fault. _Would it hurt him to be late just once? Apparently, yes._ Shaking his head one last time, Naruto jumped down from his perch, landing directly in front of the taller shinobi. The two boys stared silently at one another for what felt like an eternity, until Sasuke could no longer take the ominous tension.  
  
"Ready to lose, Dobe?" he asked.  
  
Naruto smirked.  
  
"You're the one who's going to lose, loser," he replied.  
  
He watched as Sasuke's face relaxed slightly. He knew his typical response would heighten the avenger's confidence, allowing him to assume that Naruto was being his usual dimwitted self. No point in making Sasuke cautious and wary. After all, his ultimate defeat lied in his arrogance. What Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke had relaxed for a completely different reason. Yes, he was trilled that the younger shinobi seemed his usual self, but only because it meant that the blonde was speaking to him again.  
  
Naruto grinned and backed away, until he stood several paces from the dark- haired gennin. Sasuke raised his fists and spread his legs in a defensive stance, eying his blonde counterpart with a hint of amusement. In his usual style, Naruto charged forward, brandishing his kunai. Sasuke smirked. _The blonde's attacks were always so predictable._  
  
Seeing Sasuke's grin, Naruto inwardly cheered. If it was this easy to fool the boy, then maybe he could just pull this off. As he sprung forward, Naruto called forth his shadow clones, who immediately surrounded the dark- haired ninja on all fronts. Sasuke expertly destroyed one after the other with either a punch of his fist or a kick of his leg. But the shadow clones replicated upon themselves, their number remaining constant despite the rate of their destruction. From the corner of his eyes Sasuke spotted an incoming kunai. Unable to dodge the knife due to the surrounding clones, Sasuke tossed his kunai instead, effectively defecting Naruto's dagger.  
  
Summoning his chakra, Sasuke released a chidori large enough to obliterated the rest of the shadow clones. Just as the dust around him settled, he saw Naruto spring into the air, sending a spray of metal darts down on his head. Sasuke leaped out of the way, only to have another spray of shurikens fly at him from behind. How had the blonde maneuver around him so quickly? _God, but he was fast!_

_He's purposely avoiding close hand-to-hand combat,_ Sasuke realized after dodging another dart. _If that's the case, I'll just have to corner him._ Turning away, Sasuke pushed off from the trunk of a tree, flying straight towards a dagger Naruto had just thrown at him. He heard Naruto gasp at his unexpected move, arm fruitlessly outstretch as if to retract the weapon. Just when the knife would have pierced his heart, Sasuke angled his body to side. Despite this, its blade still made a slash across his chest, ripping his shirt and drawing blood.  
  
Still propelled by his momentum, Sasuke crashed into Naruto, sending them both sliding across the grass. Before Naruto could recover from the impact, however, Sasuke had him trapped in an arm lock.  
  
"You've been avoiding me...why?" whispered Sasuke close to the blonde's ear.  
  
Naruto didn't bother to deny it.  
  
"The world doesn't revolve around you, Sasuke," he said.  
  
The two disengaged and continued throwing shurikens at one another. Sasuke erected a chakra shield to deflect the darts flung at him and began to throw his own. But Naruto once again summoned his shadow clones, scattering a dozen or more across the clearing. Sasuke's shurikens immediately diverted from the blonde, veering off instead towards his standing replicates. In a matter of seconds, Naruto's shadow clones were decimated. The real Naruto was left standing in the clearing.  
  
"How did you know my shurikens were designed to follow your chakra?" Sasuke asked with more than a hint of admiration.  
  
"You're too predictable, Sasuke," Naruto responded with a smirk. "Chakra missiles are so yesterday."  
  
Sasuke's eyes sparked with amusement.  
  
"It's not over yet," he murmured reaching into his side pocket for another dart. Only his hand came down on nothing.  
  
"Rule number one to being a ninja, Sasuke: always know how many weapons you have and how many you've used!"  
  
_Damn!_ He'd underestimated the blonde. Overconfident in winning the spar, he'd foolishly thrown all his shurikens, having not expected Naruto to divert the darts. Now he was left weaponless. _But what about Naruto?_ Sasuke quickly did a mental calculation of the darts the blonde had thrown. Five in the tree, seven on the ground and three lost in the bushes. That meant they were both weaponless.  
  
"It seems you've used up all yours as well, blondie," Sasuke remarked with a grin.  
  
"Think again, pretty boy," cried Naruto as he pulled free another shuriken concealed in his left sandal. "Funny how I brought an extra one to training today."  
  
This said Naruto drew his hand back as if to fling the dart. Sasuke's activated sharingan immediately assessed the angle of Naruto's wrist, accurately predicting the shuriken's intended direction. He quickly dodged to his right, landing gracefully on the lower branch of a willow tree.  
  
It would have been a perfectly executed move had the shuriken been thrown. Only it wasn't. Looking backwards, Sasuke saw Naruto standing patiently in the middle of the clearing, the shuriken now held loosely in his hand. _What is he up to?_ Sasuke wondered. _Why didn't he throw it?_  
  
"I would come down if I were you," Naruto replied mildly.  
  
Sasuke frowned, but remained where he was.  
  
"Sure you won't come down, Sasuke?" Naruto asked pleasantly.  
  
_This must be a trap. Knowing him, he probably has a net set up right underneath this tree. The moment I jump down I'll be caught in its snare. Trust Naruto to be uncreative and use Kakashi's old trick. Really, who does he think I am? Doesn't he realize who he's messing with?  
_  
"I'm quite happy up here, thanks."  
  
"Alright, don't say I didn't warn you," Naruto said with a grin, before clapping his hands twice.  
  
Immediately the branch Sasuke stood on collapsed beneath him. He tumbled down, landing right into a black mesh that had sprung up to catch him in mid fall. Quickly Sasuke reached for his kunai only to realize that he'd used it earlier to deflect one of Naruto's attacks. It now lied uselessly on the ground a good fifteen meters away from him.  
  
Of course, he could always obliterate the thick ropes with his chakra, but Sasuke didn't trust his self control well enough to risk such a thing. If he exerted too much chakra he might just activate Orochimaru's cursed seal and that was one thing he couldn't risk. It seemed there was no way he could break free from the net...unless, of course, he resorted to gnawing on the ropes.  
  
Below him he could hear Naruto's boisterous laughter echoing loudly in the small clearing.  
  
"You never listen, do you?" the blonde asked amusedly. "This should teach you not to underestimate your opponent, especially when he's Usumaki Naruto, the Leaf's greatest ninja and future Hokage!"  
  
"You've had your fun, now shut-up and let me down," Sasuke ordered.  
  
"What's the magic word?" Naruto asked sweetly with a hand cupped to his ear.  
  
Sasuke growled low in his throat.  
  
"That isn't it," Naruto replied in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Let me down right now, or I swear you'll regret ever pulling such a silly stunt,"  
  
"This silly stunt managed to catch me an overgrown ape. I would say it's quite effective."  
  
"You bastard! Let me down!"  
  
"Nuh ah, not until you say the magic word."  
  
"Screw the magic word!"  
  
"Then screw you, Uchiha!" yelled Naruto, losing his patience. "You can just up stay there, until you learn some manners. I'm off to grab some ramen. Ta, ta!"

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**She's not Me**  
  
Two hours later found a silent Naruto staring quietly out at a setting horizon. He'd never gone for that bowl of ramen, for once opting for the serene view stretched out before him. It brought him a deep sense of peace, a quiet reprieve from the mayhem he called his life, which was more than he could say for his latest spar with Sasuke. The satisfaction he'd felt in winning had been short-lived. True, he'd defeated the ever arrogant Uchiha, had even strung him up on a tree for the viewing delights of the forest creatures. But he hadn't succeeded in garnering an admittance of defeat from the stoic boy, and by the same token an acknowledgement of his skills as a ninja.  
  
_Sasuke will never see me as anything more than an annoying baka, one only capable of pulling these cheap stunts._ It hadn't matter that he'd spent an entire evening strategizing and several hours of intensive labor after that, slicing the branches of every tree that lined the right side of the clearing (all seventeen of them). He'd slaved away at those slashes, making sure they were deep enough to break at the sound of his clapping, but yet still thin enough to escape the detection of Sasuke's all seeing sharingan. His efforts had paid off. Sasuke had fallen for his trap. _But, how is it that I still feel so empty? So much more the loser even when it's obvious that I've won?_  
  
Deep in thought, Naruto failed to hear the footsteps of an approaching shinobi.  
  
Sasuke stopped several steps away from the blonde. Apparently the Dobe was too preoccupied to notice him there. The dark-haired boy took in the sight of the blazing horizon and its amber rays bouncing off the kyuubi's hair and orange suit. The boy seemed bathed in a golden aurora. _He looks like a goddess sitting there,_ Sasuke reluctantly admitted.  
  
He found himself stepping closer, involuntarily drawn to the quiet figure before him. This time, however, Naruto heard him and turned around. Sasuke caught sight of his sad expression before the blonde turned away once more and faced the sunset. _Yes, he is a goddess,_ Sasuke realized. _A sad, lonely goddess, but a goddess nonetheless._  
  
Sasuke walked over to where the kitsune sat and stared out at the fading sun, its dwindling beams reawakening a deep feeling of nostalgia in him. He'd always hated the sunset. If given the choice he would always choose the glory of morning, the warm blaze of a sunrise. Never a sunset.  
  
"Why are you here?" Naruto's voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"You weren't at the ramen shop," Sasuke replied as a form of answer.  
  
"Wasn't hungry," Naruto said.  
  
Silence descended on them.  
  
"How did you get down?" Naruto finally asked. He was never one to stay quiet for very long.  
  
"That's a ninja's secret," Sasuke said quietly with a smirk, "far too complicated for you to understand."  
  
Naruto scowled. He should have expected that. Sasuke would never let the opportunity of belittling him go. _If that's the case, why do I always seek his approval? Am I truly a masochist? Why am I always striving for the attention of those who will never see me as more than a nuisance? Screw that. Screw Sasuke. I don't have to take this._  
  
Naruto stood up to leave, but Sasuke's outstretched arm stopped him.  
  
"Don't let me stop you from enjoying the view. Don't let me have the power to..." He was going to say 'hurt you', but refrained himself. "Don't let me take away your composure..."  
  
"Rule #2 to being a ninja," he admitted ruefully. Naruto smiled at this. He knew this was Sasuke's way of apologizing. They hadn't been through thick and thin not to know each other's thoughts and feelings by now.  
  
The two resumed their seats, the easy atmosphere between them easing both of their apprehension. Sasuke could almost feel their friendship slowly mending.  
  
Suddenly, Naruto spoke up: "umm...Sasuke?"  
  
Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. _The boy could never keep quiet, not even for a second.  
_  
"Yes, Naruto?"  
  
"Did you mean it?" Naruto whispered softly.  
  
"Mean what?" Sasuke inquired looking over at the suddenly shy boy.  
  
"What you said that night...at the Academy."  
  
Ah, so Naruto was referring to his compliment last Sunday. Immediately an image of Naruto dancing sprung to his mind. He smiled.  
  
"Yes I did," he replied honestly.  
  
"Who did you see that night?" Naruto hesitantly asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned.  
  
"It's a very simple question. Who did you see that night?"  
  
"I saw you," Sasuke replied.  
  
"Liar!" Naruto cried and quickly stood up. He made to leave, but Sasuke had also risen and was now holding onto his arm.  
  
"I'm not a liar," Sasuke said. "I saw you with my very own eyes. You were there, dancing..."  
  
"You didn't see me," Naruto insisted. "You saw someone else and _she_ isn't me."  
  
"What..." Sasuke voice faded as comprehension finally dawned on him.  
  
_He means himself. He thinks I see him as Naru. Don't you?_ a part of him asked. _Yes, I'm beginning to,_ Sasuke realized guilty. _But he still sees himself as Naruto, not Naru. You've hurt him more than you realize._  
  
"I won't lie," Sasuke whispered as he turned the blonde, so that he faced him. "I did see someone else dancing. I saw Naru." At these words, Naruto felt his heart breaking.  
  
"But...I also saw someone else," Sasuke continued, "someone loud and obnoxious, but also strong and determined. Someone who irritates the hell out of me, but who has gained my respect and admiration far more than anyone else has ever done. I saw this person when I looked into Naru's eyes and...and I realized then that they were one and the same."

"But they're not."  
  
"Yes they are," Sasuke persisted. "Nothing has changed inside. _You _haven't changed."  
  
"But I have. I'm so much weaker now, I'm..."  
  
"No, you haven't. You haven't changed where it counts the most," Sasuke explained. "I won't deny that you look different on the outside, but I thought you would be happy with this. After all, it's definitely a great improvement from your usual constipated gorilla look."  
  
"Shut-up!" Naruto cried, punching Sasuke on the arm.  
  
"Well, at least you've stopped scowling. Can't say it was too pleasing on the eye."  
  
"Why, you!"  
  
"Look, Naruto," Sasuke said as he wrapped a hesitant arm around the flustered blonde. "I'm sorry for spying, for being insensitive and thinking of you as Naru. But I just want you to know that Naru in my eyes is still the same crazy, loudmouth, ramen-obsessed fool I've always known. You're not any different simply because you're a girl."  
  
Naruto smiled weakly at this.  
  
"You're not weaker now than you were then," Sasuke stressed before smirking. "I mean, you were always pretty weak."  
  
Naruto's smile disappeared, replaced instead by a deep scowl.  
  
"You bastard! I'll show you weak!" growled Naruto as he swung at the taller shinobi.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that!" Sasuke cried, effectively dodging the blonde's punches. He ran out of the clearing with the kitsune right at his heels.  
  
From the edge of the once quiet woods wild laughter and heated threats could be heard, speaking volumes for the feelings rushing through both boys. It seemed some things were just best expressed with a little humor.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Back at a small clearing where an intensive spar had recently occurred, the remnants of a net could be seen lying on the ground beneath a large tree, its ropes thoroughly gnawed on.

**TBC **

I think that's enough fluff to give everyone tooth decay. Geez, the things I write for you guys.


End file.
